The Hikari Family Vacation
by jewlmerchant
Summary: Imagine what would happen if Enzan and Laika were invited by Netto to his family vacation.
1. Chapter 1: Younger Brother Hikari Netto

Dr. Yuuichiro Hikari hummed a small tune to himself. Meijin glanced at his friend with a sly eye. "Can't wait can you?" he teased him with a big grin.

Hikari winked at him, "Nope, within two more days Netto's school will be over soon and we will have the whole summer to ourselves." "Still thinking about your family summer vacation?" Meijin laughed. Hikari grinned broadly, "Yes, it will be just us. Hakura, Netto, Rockman and I," his brown eyes shone with excitement. "It will be great, no work, and no worries."

Meijin smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. He knew the Hikaris needed time to be together as a family. He leaned forwarded with his head resting on his hand and smiling at Hikari. "So where are you guys going?"

"We are going to stay at a small house by a lake," Hikari said, "There is a small town near by so we don't have to worry about finding supplies." "Your not worried that the boys will be bored are you?" Meijin inquired. Hikari shook his head, "They won't," he assured him. "There are a lot of things they could do over there."

As the two grown men talked they heard the door opened behind them, they turned to see Ijuin Enzan entering the room. The boy nodded to the men politely, "Hello Dr. Hikari and Dr. Meijin. Dr. Hikai I heard you and your family is going to be away for vacation." "Yes Enzan-kun," Hikari said, "Are you busy with IPC?" Enzan shook his head, "no," he confessed. "Except while Netto and Rockman are gone. Blues and I will be extremely busy taking their place."

"Oh."

"But Headquarters said Laika is coming over to help."

"Oh," Hikari said again.

The next day, Netto was skating towards NetSavior's Headquarters. Netto and Rockman were talking about their upcoming vacation. "I can't wait," Netto said, "Papa said we are leaving right after school." "Yeah," Rockman agreed, "me too." Netto spotted a familiar boy with white and black hair. "Hey look Rockman, there's Enzan," he waved his hand at his friend, "Hi Enzan." The older boy gave the younger one a curt nod.

"I've heard the news."

"Yeah, so what are you doing while we are gone?"

Enzan shook his head, "Not much," he admitted, "Laika and Princess Pride are here too." "Pride?" Netto asked in surprise. "I know that Laika is here for Sharro business, but I didn't know she is here to."

"She is here for Creamland business."

"Oh."

Before the boys entered the lobby, Netto pause to off his skates before walking inside. The secretary behind the desk looked up. "Commissioner Kifune would like to see you at his office." The boys dutifully climbed into the elevator to meet Kifune and Manabe. Netto was surprised to see Laika there to. He smiled at the older boy, but he received a cool stare from him as usual.

"Boys," Manabe began, "things are running very smoothly today and the crime rate is low." She turned to Enzan and Laika, "I'm very sorry but we are going to put you aside for two months. Since Netto is already going on vacation with Dr. Hikari, he is also put aside for two months. Right now we are sending you home. Dismissed." The boys blinked in surprised and saluted before they left.

Once the door closed behind them. Manabe looked at Kifune and he looked back at her. "Do you think they suspect something?" The older man leaned back in his chair, "Laika and Enzan are aware that something is up, but Netto doesn't," he said. "But for their sake I hope they won't find out."

"Wow," Netto exclaimed, "you two have a vacation." "No," Enzan said, who was clearly annoyed by Netto's simple nature. "We are not." Laika frowned, "It's not logical, something is up. They would not dismiss us for two months." Enzan agreed, "Yeah, but why did they go through all the trouble to bring you here?"

The older boy shrugged, "I have no idea. Sharro's NetSaviors are not expecting me back for two months." "Well what are you planning to do?" The younger boy's question surprised them. Both of the thought for a while, "I don't know," they answered in unison.

Netto was very thoughtful on his way home. "What are you thinking?" Rockman asked him. "About Enzan and Laika," Netto answered, "Enzan-does he ever talked about his papa?" Rockman thought before answering, "No I think he didn't." "And Laika, he stays with his uncle in Sharro, does he have any parents?" Rockman understood what his brother is thinking. "I don't know Netto-kun," he said softly. Both of them were very quiet.

"You know nisan," Netto continued, "I always wondered why they are so-cold, do you think they have happy memories with their families?" "I don't think so." "It must be hard not to have a mama who loves you and give you hugs and waited for you to come home," Netto said softly. "Yeah," Rockman agreed, "Or a papa." Both boys were silent in their own thoughts.

At dinner time Hakura and Hikari noticed the boys' sullen mood. They exchanged worried glances. "What's wrong Netto? Are you sick?" Hakura asked him anxiously. "No," Netto said as he idly twirled his chopsticks. "I'm not hungry." Both adults stared at him in surprised. Netto has a healthy appetite, obviously something is bothering him. "What's wrong?" Hikari asked him gently.

Netto sighed, "Chief Kifune gave Enzan and Laika a two month break 'cause there is nothing else for them to do." He looked up at his father, "Papa," he said in a serious tone of voice, "I think Enzan and Laika should come with us on our vacation." Hikari looked at Netto in surprise. "Well why do you think that way?" he asked. Netto put his chopsticks down. "They both looked unhappy. Sad I think. I know Laika stays with his uncle, but he doesn't talk about his parents, and Enzan never talked about his parents either. I know his mama died long time ago, but he rarely talks about his papa."

"In other words, you wanted them to come with us for our vacation, right?" Hikari guessed. Netto nodded.

Hikari leaned back in his chair and to think for a moment. "Netto," he sighed, "You have good intentions but you must understand that they have their own lives and duties to do. Laika is a soldier in Sharro and Enzan is a business man. They can't come with us." Netto's head dropped. "I'm sure they will come with us some other time," Hakura said soothingly, trying to counsel the young boy. "Yeah," Netto mumbled.

"Do you want dessert?"

"No thanks," Netto said pushing himself away from the table. "I'm full." His parents watched him silently as he climbed the stairs to his room. "He has a good heart," Hakrua said sadly. "I know," her husband said quietly.

The next day after school, Netto walked to his house very slowly with his face down caste. Today is the big day they have been waiting for. But Netto could see the image of Enzan's and Laika's faces in his mind's eye. "Rockman what do you think about Blues and Searchman?" Netto suddenly asked him. Rockman was surprised by his question. "I think of them as my friends," he answered, "But I felt they are more than friends, more like-like…"

"Brothers?"

"Yeah."

"I feel the same way for Enzan and Laika. They are always watching out for us. Ready to help us when we are in trouble. Even though we don't deserve it. They kinda feel like part of our family."

Both of them resumed their silence. Netto looked up to see his house in view; there he saw his father with the van parked in their driveway and all their stuff ready and packed. What he did not expected to see are the frowning faces of—

"Laika and Enzan?" Netto shouted in disbelief.

"Searchman and Blues?" Rockman yelped in equal disbelief.

"And me," Princess Pride added appearing at the front of their door. Her face was smiling. "And me," added Knightman from her PET.

"What are you doing here?" Netto asked them.

"Your father invited us," Enzan said tensely.

"And you said yes?"

"No," Laika said stoutly. "He called my uncle back at Sharro and Enzan's father at IPC asking them for permission to join you guys and they agreed to let us come."

"We have no choice either," Enzan added frowning.

"But what about you Pride?" Netto asked turning to the princess.

"I happened to come along," she said putting her finger to her lips and winked.

"Well then," Rockman said, "Welcome to the family."

"Yeah!" Netto said excitedly, "I never had an older sister before."

"Oh please," Enzan muttered in disgust.

"Netto," Hikari shouted from the van, "I help over here."

"Coming Papa!" Netto called back, he started to run towards his father. He stopped and turned towards the others. "Hey are you guys going to help to?"

"I'm helping your mother inside the house," Pride answered. "We are making snacks for the ride."

"Okay," Netto said as he grabbed Enzan and Laika and dragged them with him despite their protesting.

"Hey Hikari! Let go of me."

"Papa wants us to help him so come on."

"He asked you."

"Gah, Netto you are ripping my shirt!"

Pride giggled as she went back to the house where Hakura was making sandwiches. She looked up from her work and smiled. "Well?"

"Netto is here and he is getting Enzan and Laika helping his father already."

Hakura laughed.

"You know Mrs. Hikari; I am surprised that your husband invited us to come over."

"It's Netto's idea. He was worried that Enzan kun and Laika kun don't have a family to share happy memories with."

"He is so sweet."

"He is," agreed Hakura, "Yuuichiro and I talked about it last night and we felt that Netto needs to be influenced by Laika and Enzan. Also we couldn't help sympathizing with him that they needed a family and," she added with a twinkle in her eye, "A younger brother to keep them on their toes." Pride laughed. "Or a big sister to keep an eye on him." Both women laughed.

Hmmm...So what do you think?


	2. Second Older Brother Ijuin Enzan

"Everyone ready?" Hikari asked sitting behind the driver's wheel. "Yes Papa," Netto and Rockman answered in unison. "Let's run through the check list again; is the stove off?" "_Hai_."

"House cleaned?"

"_Hai_."

"All the doors and windows are locked?"

"_Hai_…"

Enzan groaned as he palmed himself. He can't believe he is going on this vacation with Netto and his family. He always wondered why he even bothered. For him, he never had a vacation; he considered it as a waste of time. Thought he was surprised that Kifune and Manabe would put them off duty and his father's willingness to give him a vacation with the Hikaris. He was even more surprised to see Laika and the Princess are coming as well. Then he realized why this unusual event is happening. They were on a mission to protect the Princess. Then Dr. Hikari's voice reminded him of something else.

"Did everyone go to the bathroom?"

"_Hai_ Papa."

"_Hai_ Dear."

"Excuse me," Enzan said quickly, "I need to go." He opened the door and went back to the Hikari's house.

The rest of the ride has been torture for Enzan. The Hikari family and Pride sang simple children songs such as Old Mac Donald and talked about the latest events. Occasionally Netto and Rockman would ask Dr. Hikari if they are there yet.

Enzan grounded his teeth, he didn't feel comfortable to join the Hikaris in the singing and he was getting annoyed by the age old question, "Are we there yet?" The singing is off key, if he could sing then he probably would sound better than Netto's off keyed voice. He looked at Laika who was sitting next to him. Laika apparently is taking this vacation idea calmly. He was staring out the window watching the scenery pass by and his face remained emotionless. Princess Pride, who happened to be sitting next to Netto seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Hey!" Netto exclaimed, "Let's play I Spy."

"Okay," Rockman and Princess Pride agreed.

"I'll start. Um, I spy something red."

"Is it your symbol on your bandanna?" Pride asked.

"Nope."

"Is it the stop sign we passed by?" Rockman asked.

"Nope."

"Is it the color of Searchman's eyes?" Pride asked glancing at Laika slyly.

Netto shook his head, his grin widened. "Nope."

"It's me," Enzan said, he was annoyed that Netto would choose a childish game such as this.

"Yes," Netto cheered.

"Oh that's right!" Rockman said, smacking his forehead, "We should have known. Enzan wears a red vest, he carries a red PET, and even Blues is red."

Princess Pride laughed. "I say, let Netto go again."

"Okay. Let's see, I spy something blue."

"Is it me?" Rockman asked, pointing at himself. "No."

"Is it your bandanna?" Pride asked. "No."

"It's me again," Enzan said. He was already getting irritated on how the game is played and for being targeted by Netto.

"Your right again," Netto said in surprised. "Enzan, how do you know?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Enzan smirked, "My navi's name is Blues except he isn't blue in color."

"Then why is his name Blues?"

"Because he is named after a style of a song called the blues."

"Oh. Hey Enzan, why don't you go?"

Enzan rubbed his temples as if he had a headache and sighed tiredly. "OK." He thought very carefully then the corners of his mouth twitched a little. "I spy something that begins with an 'n' and 's.'"

There was a long silence.

Enzan smirked. "I'll give you a hint. AI."

"Huh?" Netto asked; he is still feeling confused.

Enzan smirked. "If Rockman is an AI program which stands for Artificial Intelligence, then the opposite of him is Netto which stands for Natural Stupidity."

"Hey!"

Rockman and everyone else in the van burst out laughing. Even Blues, Searchman and Laika smiled. Who knew that Enzan had it in him? Throughout the rest of the car ride Enzan was busy arguing and bickering with Netto.

The Hikari van drove up to a gas station. Netto and Pride scrambled out of the car followed by Enzan and Laika. The young Netbattlers stretched their legs and explored the gas station. Outwardly and inwardly, the building itself is not advanced in technology, but it is very simple and in a reasonable size. When the Netbattlers entered the store, they wrinkled their noses to the scent of ice cream and a faint smell of herbs and spices as the wooden floors creaked under their feet. They saw the gas station served as a supply and souvenir store and an ice creamery. On the brick walls were racks full of magazines, post cards, and maps for travelers and tourists to look at. On the far side of the store were shelves of food, cleaning supplies and other items that most gas stations would not sell. On the other side of the building were tables and chairs for customers to sit down and eat or drink or whatever. There is also an arcade for people to do netbattle with their navis.

Netto made a beeline to the counter as the others looked around. Enzan looked at company magazines, Laika looked at the maps while Pride brought some postcards to send to her friends and family back at Creamland.

Enzan selected a magazine. He flipped through the pages and started reading it. "Hey!" He looked up and saw Netto standing next to him. "Enzan, want some root beer float? It tastes great! Grandma Barker made the ice cream all by herself."

"Who?" Enzan asked.

"Oh, she is the lady who owns this place," Netto said waving his hand. "I told her we are staying here for summer vacation and she told me she actually lives not far away from our campsite with a general store. She even invited us to visit her anytime we wanted to."

Suddenly a white cockatoo fluttered up to Netto and landed on his shoulder, a blue gray Persian cat leaped up into his arms and purred, and a huge golden retriever jumped around Netto, barking excitedly and licking him and his PET.

At first, Enzan thought his friend was attacked by the animals. But when he heard Netto and Rockman were laughing with delight.

"Hey cut it out you guys," Netto giggled.

"No!" the parrot squawked.

"Hey where did-oof!" Another dog, an Irish Settler jumped on him and licked his face. "These are Grandma's pets," Netto answered his friend's unfinished question, "The parrot's name is Chebo, the cat is called Piper and the dogs are Key and Yuki. She always bring them with her 'cause she is always lonely and they made her customers happy."

"For some reason they like you," Enzan said trying to keep his face and his PET clean from dog drool.

"She said animals have the ability to sense the goodness in people's hearts," Netto said.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Enzan, trying to shoo the dog away from his PET. "Netto, can't you do something about this dog?" Netto carefully put Piper down and clapped his hands together. "Yuki come here girl," Yuki whined, but she reluctantly obeyed. Netto rubbed her head affectionately.

"Netto kun! Your ice-cream is ready," a woman's voice said.

"Yeah!" cheered Netto, "Come on Enzan I'll introduce you to her." He grabbed Enzan's hand before the older boy protested. Netto dragged his friend to a table where Laika and Pride are waiting for them with their PETs in chargers provided by the store. Standing next to them with their ice-cream was a slightly plump elderly lady in her mid eighties. She has short gray hair and sparkling blue eyes with a warm smile. She smiled warmly at the two boys. "I found your friends, Netto. In a little old store like mine it is not hard to find them." Netto laughed.

"Thank you Mrs. Barker," Enzan said politely. "I'm Ijuin Enzan and this is my navi Blues," he added holding his PET up. "Hello," Blues said politely from his pet.

"Oh just call me Grandma like everyone else here."

"My name is Laika."

"Searchman.exe."

"Knightman.exe."

"And I'm Pride. Please to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasures is all mine, and stop acting noble you two and eat," Grandma said addressing to Laika and Enzan, "I know what growing boys are like."

Enzan obliged, he sipped his ice cream soda and his eyes lighted up in surprise. He admitted that Netto is right; the ice-cream is good. Not only it is sweet and cold, but it is also light and creamy.

"Netto kun told me you are staying near my place," Grandma commented.

"Yes," Enzan said, "we are."

"That is wonderful; it is good to have young blood to keep the place alive."

"Are there other kids around our age Grandma?"

"Not many dear, except for tourists."

"Oh and by the way," everyone looked up at Grandma. Her expression turned serious. "A word of advice, don't stay out late at night."

"Why?" Rockman asked.

"There is a monster lurking in these parts of the area."

Netto and Rockman's eyes widen. "Really?" they asked.

"A monster?" Laika asked.

Grandma looked sad. "Odd things happened around these parts of the woods. A long time ago when my husband was alive, our neighbors and some tourists reported they were robbed. Even we were robbed. The thief did not take anything that is worth of value, just food, supplies and some blankets. Soon the children claimed they have found a huge _thing_ wandering in the forest. We thought they conjured an imaginary friend. Later, a young girl was found dead, killed by some wild animal. The authorities couldn't exactly tell us what kind of animal, but they couldn't find him or the creature that is responsible for killing the girl."

Rockman's face grew pale. "Is it a g-g-ghost?" He asked weakly.

Grandma shook her head. "No one knows dear," she said gently.

"Do you know who lives here?" Enzan inquired.

"Besides me and some animals, there is the sheriff, the vet, the local doctor, and dentist…Oh!" Grandma snapped her fingers, "There was a scientist who is studying biology. He lives not far from where you are going."

"Do you know his name?" Laika asked her.

"No, he comes to the store to buy some supplies. He is very strange, never socialized with other people. He is obsessed with animals and he has a lot of them. He doesn't talk much, unless you have something that interested him."

Before anyone could ask Grandma any more questions. Hikari walked up to them. "Hey guys, time to go."

Enzan drank the remains of his soda. "Thank you so much for the ice cream Grandma," he said bowing politely. "It is really good." Grandma beamed at them, "Oh anytime dear, please visit us any time."

"Come again!" squawked Chebo.

"Hm," Netto mused out loud. Rockman looked at his operator nervously. "Don't even think about it Netto-kun," he warned him. "I know what you are planning to do." Enzan looked at the younger boy. "About what?" he inquired.

"Oh, I was thinking about going to look for the monster." Netto said nonchalantly.

Enzan rolled his eyes heavenward and sighed. "Netto, that monster is probably an urban myth."

"Yeah, but think about it. The robberies, the murder," Netto sighed. "That monster could still exist."

"Netto," Enzan groaned, "That happened a long time ago."

"Then why did Grandma warned us not to go to the forest by ourselves?" Netto challenged him.

"Because there are dangerous animals in these woods." Enzan stated in-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"But Grandma said the girl was killed by an unidentified animal. Even the police and rangers don't know what kind it is." Netto pointed out.

"Netto what are you thinking?" Pride inquired.

Netto sat back in his seat with his hands behind his head. "Well since we are gonna be here for a long time," Netto replied, "It should be fun to go on a monster hunt."

Enzan smirked, "Since you are gonna play detective. Do you have any idea how you are going to do this?"

"Ah, no."

Enzan closed his eyes and smirked, "In order to start you need to visit the local library," he said. "They have a lot of information. They probably have old newspaper articles about it."

"Aw man," Netto groaned, "that sounds like a lot of work."

"It _is_ a lot of work."

"Hey, I know we could ask that biologist. He probably knows something. We could go and ask him."

"OK Sherlock, but tell me, how do we meet him, hm? Grandma said he didn't want to see anyone. Unless we have something that interested him."

Netto shrugged. "I don't know, but we will come up with something. Right Rockman?"

Rockman groaned, "Netto-kun, you know that I am in this no matter what, but please don't get into trouble."

"Don't worry he will," Enzan muttered to himself. Blues nodded in agreement. Then out loud he said, "I'll come along to watch you suffer."

"Me too." Netto, Rockman, Enzan and the other stared at Laika. "To keep Netto out of trouble," Laika added.

"We are here," Hikari announced parking the car. Everyone looked out the window.

"Wow!" Netto said as they stare at the cabin. "This place is cool."

Enzan humph, the cabin is a simple wooden slated house that is made of two floors, (including the basement it counts as three). Surrounded by tall trees and shrubbery, across the house is the lake with a dock and a row boat. Netto scrambled out of the car followed by Pride. They made a bee line towards the white house. "Enzan, Laika, are you coming?" Netto asked.

Enzan held back a sigh, "Sure." They walked inside. Netto and Pride explored the bedrooms. Netto suddenly walked into one room while Pride went into another room.

Laika looked at Enzan. "You sure you wanted to do this?" Enzan folded his arms. "Yeah, since we are stuck here with him, there is nothing else to do."

"Alright, but how do we meet this person?"

Enzan shrugged, "We will think of something."

Then Enzan and Laika heard Netto's voice from the other room. "Hey guys, I think this is ou--YEYAAH." They saw Netto speeding out of the door screaming like a girl with his face pale and his eyes dilated. Rockman looked equally freaked out as well.

"YEYAA SPIDER!" Netto screamed.

"SPIDER!" Rockman cried out, "HUGE BIG UGLY SPIDER!"

Enzan and Laika looked at each other. Enzan rolled his eyes and shook his head. There were times when Netto can be immature and react to little things. The boys entered the room and stopped. Their eyes widen in horror. Through all of Enzan's years he fought viruses; deal with difficult businessmen and faced life threatening situations. But nothing in life prepared him for this. On the bedroom floor was the biggest spider that he had ever seen that come from a horror movie. The gray hairy spider was about the size of the palm of his hand and it is crawling towards them. It's black beady eyes were staring at them. Enzan stared back at the creature; he was too petrified to move.


	3. Chapter 3: First Born Laika

Author's notes: I kinda gotten impatient and to Zero fanatic I am sorry if I have the past tense and present tense all mixed up. I am currently working on the next chapter and I hope it will be funny as well.

"So this is the place," Netto said staring at the ancient architect in awe. They are standing in the front of an old stone mansion.

"Ugh," Rockman shuttered, "It looks creepy."

Laika silently agreed with Rockman. The building apparently had been uninhabited for years. The stone walls were covered with ivy and the windows are broken. Even the yard looked unkempt with bits and pieces of rubble or broken machinery dotted over the overgrown vegetation.

"Yeah, I hope that guy isn't a mad scientist or something like that," Netto said nervously.

"Humph." Enzan scoffed.

Despite Enzan's tough guy act, Laika could tell that he is nervous as Netto and Rockman, but he didn't want to admit that.

"What are you holding Laika?" Pride asked him.

Laika looked at her in surprise then he remembered the box he was holding.

"Huh? Oh this? Something that is interesting."

"Really?" Pride leaned over to examine the box. The box is an old shoe box with holes punched in. "May I see what is inside of it?"

"Uh no." Not wanting to frighten her Laika carefully backed away from her.

"Why not?"

"Trust me Princess, you do not want to see it."

"Then may I ask what is inside it?"

Laika sighed reluctantly to himself.

"It's a spider."

"A spider?"

"Yes."

Pride looked at him and wondered why he would use an old shoe box to hold a spider. She was about to ask him, but she decided to go against it. "Oh, Laika last night I heard a lot of commotion going on, what happened?"

Laika remembered last night after he and Enzan saw the spider. Enzan fainted and landed on the floor with a loud thump. The sudden movement startled the spider. It hissed at them and attacked Enzan. Blues couldn't see what is going on from his PET. He thought that something happened to his operator and he yelled at Enzan to get up. The spider heard Blues yelling decided to attack Enzan's PET instead.

Laika used his hat to trap the spider and send Searchman to find Netto and Rockman in order to bring a container. Netto found an old shoe box and gave it to Laika. Somehow, he managed to move the spider in the box and punctured holes in the lid.

Enzan was unconscious after the spider incident so they had to carry him to the nearest bed inside the room. He threaten the younger boy not to tell anyone what happened. Enzan did not wake up until today.

Inside the PET, Rockman patted Blues' shoulder sympathetically. "I never seen a spider that big before," the crimson Navie murmured. Rockman nodded in agreement.

"Laika?" Pride asked.

Laika hesitated. He saw Netto and Enzan eyed him warily; they held their breath and waited. "No," Laika said, "Nothing happened." The boys looked relived.

Enzan rang the doorbell. They heard foot steps echoing in the house, and then the door opened. A man with blond hair and glasses peered at them suspiciously. "What do you want?" He asked them gruffly.

"Excuse me sir. My name is Laika and these are my friends Pride, Netto, and Enzan," Laika said politely. "Are you a biologist by any chance?"

"Yeah. I'm Ryuko so what?"

Laika held out the box to him. "We found this in our room and we thought you might be interested in it."

The man took the box and he peered at the spider. His eyes widened. "AH-HAH!" He crowed in delight. "You found my _Poecilotheria regalis_."

"A what?" Netto asked.

"Do you see it's black, gray and white markings? This spider is actually a tarantula; _Poecilotheria regalis_ is a scientific name for Indian Ornamental. It ran away when I was cleaning its cage and I thought I would never see it again."

"That thing is yours?" Netto asked incredulously.

"Yes, it has been missing for two weeks. Thank you for bringing it back to me."

"Your _very_ welcome," Enzan muttered under his breath.

"Did anyone touch him by the way? This guy is very quick and unpredictable and shouldn't be handled."

"No," Laika quickly answered him.

Netto's eyes grew big as saucers. "Is it poisonous?"

Ryuko shook his head, "No."

_Whew!_ Netto, Enzan and Laika thought.

"But its bite is very painful. The venom from the tarantula of any kind can cause stiffened joints, headaches and constant vomiting."

_Oh!_

"Well guys, come inside and have some tea. It is the least I can do to show you my gratitude."

"Thank you," Pride said politely.

Ryuko stepped aside to let them in. The inside of the house is dark and gloomy except for the eerie glow from the cages that held other animals such as snakes, lizards, giant spiders, and insects of all kinds. Books, paper and garbage scattered all over the floor or found in various places, the walls were covered with graphs, formula, and equations. Laika wrinkled his nose at the smell of animal feces and chemicals.

Laika heard Netto said, "Whoa." He turned to look at the young boy; his face was filled with horror and fascination as he peered in the cages. "This is creepy." In the corner of his eye he could see Enzan nodding in silent agreement.

"Please do not tap the glass or touch the animals," Ryuko called over his shoulder.

"Excuse me Mr. Ryuko, but do you have other animals that are bigger?" Pride asked their host.

_Good Question_, Laika thought.

"No, except for the python downstairs."

Ryuko led them to the kitchen and made preparations for making tea. Laika took the opportunity to ask the question. "Do you know Grandma Barker?"

"You mean the old lady at the store?" Ryuko asked as he brought the tea things over to them. "Sure, she has a cat, a bird and two dogs right?"

"The very same," Enzan replied.

"Yeah, she told us about a monster that killed a little girl a long time ago," Netto said, "Do you know anything about it?"

Ryuko paused for a moment as if to think. "Yeah, I was there. The authorities wanted someone with experience on animals," he shook his head sadly. "That poor kid was mauled to death by a creature with huge claws. Even I don't know."

"Well we are gonna find out."

Ryuko choked on his tea. He put his cup down and looked at Netto sharply. "Are you sure you want to find it?" he inquired.

Netto looked at him seriously. "Yes."

"Hey kid. Let me tell you something. I too am looking for that monster."

"You are?" Enzan said in surprise.

Ryuko nodded solemnly. "After that girl died, I decided to investigate this monster and I have been looking for it for a long time. I never told anyone about my true intentions. If I did nobody would believe me."

Laika didn't like the way Ryuko is staring at his friend as if he is a piece of fresh meat. He eyed Ryuko warily as the man leaned over the table and spoke in a low voice. "In fact, I am planning to look for it tonight."

"How?" Pride asked him. Ryuko smiled at her, "The monster only comes out at night. Since the town is its source of food, it's not far away from us."

"Uh sorry Mr. Ryuko, but Grandma told us not to come out at night," Rockman said awkwardly from Netto's holder, strapped to his pouch. Ryuko's eyebrow rises up in surprise. "Oh so you guys are one of _them_. Netbattlers."

"Yes," Enzan said.

Ryuko leaned back in his chair, he smirked at Enzan. "You don't believe in the monster?" he asked.

Laika was clearly annoyed with this man. "No _we_ don't," meaning Enzan, Pride and himself.

"Maybe," Pride said quietly. Laika looked at her in surprise; he thought Pride doesn't believe in monsters. Pride was staring down at her tea intently. He noticed there was a strange gleam in Ryuko's eye. Laika wondered why he felt uneasy about that look.

"Well then if the monster did not exist then the forest is not dangerous."

"It is," Laika said, "These woods are full of wild animals."

"Why don't you come with me and find out?" Ryuko suggested, "Then you can see for yourself there is nothing to be afraid of."

"We are not scared," Laika said quietly, "we are being cautious."

Ryuko turned to Netto, "Hey kid, are you interested?"

"Yeah," Netto said.

Laika was very irritated when Ryuko look at Pride. "What about you Sweetheart? What do you say? I can't take him unless he has adult supervision."

_Sweetheart?_ Laika fumed angrily. Now he understood Ryuko's intent. He is using Netto as bait to get the princess to go with him on his so called monster hunt. _Well he isn't going to get away with this_, Laika thought grimly. Out loud he said, "I'm sorry, but since we are not going. Netto is not going either."

Netto and Enzan didn't say anything. They were watching them with wide eyes, both of them were feeling a little overwhelmed by what is going on before them and they wisely remained silent.

Ryuko looked at Laika, "Why? Is he your little brother or something like that?"

"In a way yes," Laika said. Glaring at him, "he is our responsibility as well."

"Well if your friend here is also interested in coming then the kid comes too. Aside from you being the eldest here, I think she is about your age as well. So she can make her own decisions."

Laika frowned.

"I won't go if you don't want to Pride," Netto said to his friend.

"No, I will go," Pride said. She looked at Laika. "After all I am about your age."

Laika frowned at her disapprovingly. He looked at Enzan for support, Enzan looked back at him. Enzan didn't like Ryuko either and he didn't want to leave his friends alone with him. Laika turned his gaze back at Ryuko. "Fine, we will go."

Later after telling the Hikaris they are going out on a hiking trip at night with Ryuko, they found themselves walking down the path through the forest.

"Laika san," Searchman said from his PET, "Do you think this is wise?"

Laika looked down at him. "No," he admitted. "But I can't leave my friends alone." "Then is that why are you carrying your survival kit?" Laika touched his shoulder to feel the straps of his backpack. "Its better to be safe than sorry," he said.

"Hey we are here," Ryuko's voice made Laika looked up to see the path they are walking on has split into two different directions. "I've been here before and the paths ended up meeting at the other side," Ryuko said. He pointed at the left side of the path, "OK Sweetheart, we are going that way with the kid. While everyone else," he pointed at the other path. "Go the other way."

Laika didn't like that idea. "Why don't you go with Enzan and I go with Pride and Netto?" Laika suggested. Ryuko glared at Laika and Laika glared back at him.

"Gentlemen," Pride said, "Why don't you both go together?"

"Fine," Laika said, not willing to tear his gaze away from the older man.

"Suit yourself."

Pride, Netto and Enzan walked on the path to the left while Laika and Ryuko took the path on the right.

Laika and Ryuko walked down the path in silence. "So are they your family members or something?" Ryuko asked him trying to start a conversation. Laika thought it is strange that he would talk to him this way. "No," he answered shortly, not wanting to continue the conversation. He hoped that Ryuko would take the hint and stop talking. He was quiet. They continued walking down the path. Laika listened to his surroundings. He heard another pair of footsteps behind them that are not their own. He stops and listens intently. The footsteps stop moving.

"Hey." "Hn?" Laika looked at Ryuko. He was studying him carefully. "What is it?" Laika shrugged, "Nothing." Ryuko nodded thoughtfully, but he didn't press him and they continue to walk. Laika strained his ears and he heard the soft thumping noise again. Suddenly, they stop moving. Laika listened intently as he counted silently. At the number ten, he turned around to look at the path they are on. He didn't see the stalker following behind them. "That's odd," he murmured to himself.

"What?"

"I could have sworn there is someone following behind us."

"It must be the monster," Ryuko said casually.

"It could be Netto. He must have slipped away from Pride and Enzan just to sneak up on us," Laika murmured. "He always comes up with a lot of pranks."

Ryuko shrugged his shoulders, "Well keep your eyes and ears opened."

Both of them were about to resume their hike. They have been walking for sometime until they heard someone running towards them. "Laika, Ryuko!" Laika took out his PET from his hoister and shinned the light at the direction where the voice is coming from.

"Pride!"

Pride ran up to them, waving her arms franticly and crying at the same time.

"Laika! Laika!"

"Pride what's wrong?" Laika asked her in concern. Pride was sobbing for breath; Laika noticed that her face and arms were covered with scratches and her clothes ripped in different places. He guessed she must have run off the path and headed towards them. "The monster," she cried. "I saw the monster."

"Impossible," Laika said.

"Where is it?" Ryuko demanded.

Pride pointed at the direction where she came from. "That way, and oh Laika that is not all. It has Netto and Enzan."

Laika felt dread in his stomach. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as he ran toward the direction where she came from. "Tell me what happened."

As they run through the forest. Pride told them what happened. "We were walking down the path. Suddenly a huge thing attacked us out of nowhere. I couldn't see it properly because it moved so fast. It knocked us off our feet, and grabbed Netto. Enzan was about to call Meijin san, but the monster grabbed our PETs and ran away with them and Netto. Enzan ran after the monster and I ran to get you." Pride's bottom lip began to tremble as she began to cry again.

"Don't worry," Laika assured her, "we will find them. You did the right thing to find me." Pride nodded. They came to the path were Pride and the others were on. "Which way did they go now?"

Pride pointed at the direction and they are running again. There they found Enzan lying on the ground unconscious.

"Enzan!" Pride cried out. "Careful, he could be hurt," Laika warned her. He examined his friend carefully. Then Enzan groaned. "Ouch," he said as he tried to sit up. "Enzan, are you hurt?" Laika asked him. "Do you have any broken bones or anything?"

"No," he answered. He winced as he tried to get up. "Where is Netto?" he asked getting up to look around.

"We don't know," Laika told him. "What happened to you?"

"I was chasing after the monster," Enzan answered, "the monster stopped running, turned around and attacked me. I don't remember what happen after that, guess I was knocked unconscious too."

"Ryuko, please take Enzan and Pride home," Laika said, helping Enzan up. "I am going to look for Netto."

"_We_ are going to look for Netto," Pride said firmly. "He is my responsibility too and it is my fault that monster took him."

Laika didn't waste any time arguing with her. He pretend that he didn't hear her and ran towards the direction where the monster went, and hoping that she would go home with Enzan. But to his disappointment, Pride ran after him.

"Netto!" Laika called into the darkness. "Netto where are you!" He hopped fervently that his friend has somehow regained consciousness and make some kind of noise. "Netto! Netto please answer us!" Pride cried out desperately. Her voice echoed in the dark forest. They listened intently.

Silence.

A tree branch landed in front of Pride's feet with a loud thud. The startled princess jumped back. Laika instinctively stand in front of the princess ready to protect her. She looked down at the tree branch and cried out in shock. Laika shined his light down at the branch as well and he saw the reason why. Tied to the branch was Netto's blue bandanna. Laika pointed his PET at the direction from where the branch came from. They saw a shadowy silhouette in the top of the trees moving away from the light.

"Hey come back," Laika shouted and ran after the creature.

"Its getting away!" Pride cried out in panic. "Hang on Netto we're coming!"

They saw the creature leaping from one tree to another tree like a squirrel. They ran after it, holding each other for support just in case they get separated or trip, they did not take their eyes off of the creature. Suddenly it fell off the tree and landed behind the bushes.

Laika and Pride walked around the bushes and found Netto lying on the ground unconscious.

"Netto!" Pride cried out in relief. Laika took off his backpack and examined his friend carefully. "He has a big bruise on his head, but nothing serious."

"Yes, but his vest is missing and where are our PETs?" Pride asked frowning. "Who knows?" Laika said hoisting his friend on his back. "The important question is," he looked around. "How do we get back?"

Pride grabbed Laika's arm, "Look!" She exclaimed pointing at a tree branch. Hanging on the tree was Netto's vest. Pride and Laika walked up to the tree. Pride unhooked Netto's vest from the tree branch and tucked it in Laika's backpack. She shined the PET around and saw a familiar blue cloth hanging on another branch. Then they saw Netto's hoister for his PET. They continued walking and found Netto's belt.

"Laika san, I am receiving a signal," Searchman said.

"Show us the coordinates," Pride said.

Seachman vanished from the screen revealing a dark green background with three blinking green lights and one red light.

Laika looked at his PET over Pride's shoulder. "Hm, this one is not far from us."

The signal led them to a small patch of plants. Pride shined the PET. "The signal is coming from here, but I don't see anything or anyone."

Laika shifted Netto's weight on his back. "My PET is never wrong, keep looking."

"Enzan sama?"

Seachman perked his ears, "Blues?"

"Searchman! Is Enzan sama with you?"

Pride answered for him, "No he isn't, but Laika and I are here and we found Netto. Where are you?"

"In the shrubbery you highness," Blues answered.

"I can't see you, keep talking," Pride said. She picked up the stick and used it to hack the vegetation.

"Hai."

Pride found him under a huge green leaf. She picked up the red PET and brushed the dirt off. Blues looked at Laika and Pride. "Where is Enzan sama?" he asked them worriedly. "Did the monster get him?"

"No Blues, he is with Ryuko right now." Pride assured him. Blues saw Netto on Laika's back.

"What happened to Netto? Is he alright?"

"He is fine, but he is unconscious right now. But what happened to you?"

"I don't know," he answered, "everything happened so fast. The PET was shaking badly. I couldn't see properly."

"You can tell us about it later," Laika said.

"Hai."

Following the coordinates provided by Searchman they found the other two PETs and the Navis.

Knightman was relieved to see his princess is alright, and Rockman was concerned for Netto. They also found…

"Netto's bandanna?" Pride frowned. "Didn't we found it somewhere else?"

"We did," Laika said feeling confused as well.

"But how did it get here?" Searchman asked.

"I think," Laika said slowly, "that someone is making a trail for us to follow."

"Who?"

"I don't know," Laika answered, "But whoever did this is leading us towards the right direction because right now we are standing on the path." Pride looked down on the ground and she was surprised to see that he is right.

"But which way do we go now?" she asked looking around.

"There are lights up ahead," Laika said pointing at the direction of the path. "So I think we should go that way."

"Laika," Pride said as they walked down the path. "I wanted to say thank you for all you have done back there." Laika just shrugged it off. "You helped a lot too," he said modestly, "If you didn't find Netto's stuff then we could not find the PETs and this path." Pride smiled at him, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "This is for Netto," she whispered in his ear so the Navis couldn't hear. The Navis pretended not to notice the kiss or Laika's blushing face.


	4. Chapter 4: A Day with no ends

Author's notes (please read!): This is not supose to be disgusting. It is suppose to be cute and funny. My apologies for misplaced vocabulary.

Netto groggily woke up. At first, he wondered why the painting on his ceiling looks different. Then he remembered what happened. He sat up in his bed and looked around him.

He found himself sitting on the top bunk bed. Looking down he saw Laika sleeping on the rollaway bed across him. Netto gripped the rail of the top bunk and peered at the bottom bunk to see Enzan sleeping.

"Netto kun!"

Netto looked up to see his PET in a charger next to his pillow.

Rockman looked relived.

"Netto kun, you are awake! That's great."

"Yeah," Netto sat up and looked at his brother. "Rockman, what happen and how did I get here?"

The blue navi sighed. "It's a long story." Rockman told Netto what happened after the monster attack them and Laika and Pride found him and the PETs. "Then we came back here." Rockman simply said. "We agreed not to tell anyone about the monster."

"Did Mama and Papa know?" Netto asked him.

Rockman shook his head no.

"Pride told them you grew tired from the hike and Laika had to carry you all the way here on his back."

Netto's stomach rumbled. Rockman grinned at him. "I guess after all that excitement made you hungry, right?"

Netto laughed sheepishly. He grabbed the PET and hopped off the top bunk. He opened the door and went down the hallway into the kitchen.

Hakura and Hikari are already up. Hikari was sitting at the table reading the newspaper in his blue bathrobe, and blue striped pajamas and blue slippers. Hakura wore a long white bathrobe and fuzzy pink slippers. She was standing over the kitchen counter stirring the pancake batter. She looked up to smile at her children.

"Morning boys."

"Morning Mama," they answered her.

"Breakfast will be ready soon; could you go and wake up the others? Pride is already up and she is taking a shower."

"OK," Netto said turning around to wake the other two up.

"Uh," Rockman said hesitantly, "Netto kun, maybe you should…"

Netto threw the door open and jumped on Enzan who is still sleeping in his bed.

"HEY ENZAN TIME TO WAKE UP!"

Enzan groaned as he rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head.

"Umf! Go away."

"Aw c'mon Enzan," Netto scowled at him, "Mama is making breakfast and we have a mystery at our hands."

Enzan burrowed himself into his pillow deeper.

Netto continued to bounce on him as he chanted, "Time to wake up. Time to wake up."

Rockman snickered at the scene before him. Blues woke up, at first he was confused then he understood what is happening and he smiled.

Enzan growled under his breath. He grabbed his pillow and bonked it on his friend's head. "I'm up, I'm up," he said pushing Netto off of him. Netto sat back allowing Enzan to sit up in his bed; he grabbed his towel hanging on a rail and marched off to the bathroom.

Pride appeared at the doorway wearing a lavender bathrobe, and a towel wrapped around her head. She looked at Netto. She grinned at him. "Getting everyone up?" she asked him in a slight teasing tone.

"Yep."

"Need some help?"

"Uh-huh."

Then both of them threw themselves at Laika's bed and started bouncing on him.

"Time to wake up!" They yelled at him. "Time to wake up!"

Laika's eyes popped opened wide, he stared at them in bewilderment. Then Pride grabbed Laika's hand and Netto grabbed his other hand. Together they pulled him out from bed.

"Come on Laika, we have a new day ahead of us and a mystery to solve," Pride said, laughing.

"Yeah," Netto chimed in.

Laika allowed them to pull him out of bed and drag him to the door. Netto dropped his hand and ran back to his bed and grabbed Searchman and Blue's PET.

By the time he came in the kitchen, everyone is there waiting for him. Netto place the PETs in the chargers and plopped himself between his father and Enzan and pour syrup on his pancakes.

"So what are you guys planning to do to day?" Hikari asked.

"We are going to visit Grandma's store," Pride answered him. "She told us it's not far away from us. And after that, we are going to visit the library."

"Hmm," Hikari said sipping his coffee, "That sounds like a good plan. Hakura and I are planning to explore this place."

After everyone finished breakfast and helped wash the dishes. The Netbattlers went back to their rooms to change and walked out the door. Before they leave, Hakura, grabbed Netto and gave him a hug and kiss.

Enzan smiled smugly at Netto as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Aw, Mama," Netto protested, "not in front of _them_." Hakura grinned at him, she grabbed Enzan in a bear hug and kissed him like the way she did to Netto.

"Bye everyone and have a good time," she called after them, waving.

"Bye Mama," Rockman and Netto called back.

"So where are we going?" Searchman asked Laika.

"We are going back to the hiking trail," Enzan answered for Laika, "and see if we could find any clues about what happened last night."

"Why can't you ask the Navis?" Netto asked him, "They saw it too."

"They can't see it from their PETs," Enzan replied, "and that information is not very helpful."

Netto frowned, "I wish we knew what it looks like, so we could find out."

They were about to pass Ryuko's house. Netto stopped.

"Hey Laika?"

"Hn?"

"Should we invite Ryuko to come with us?"

"No," Laika said shortly, "and I don't want him with us either."

"But Laika, he probably knows this area better than us," Pride protested.

"Humph!"

Netto noticed his pretty friend look startled and a little hurt by his other friend's rudeness. "Don't worry Pride, Laika is Sharro's best soldier, and I bet he and Searchman know what they are doing. Right Rockman?" Netto said cheerily.

"Yeah!" Rockman said, picking up his brother's hint.

"Hey guys, since this trail actually leads to the hiking trail where the monster lives. I bet we could get there first."

"Wha-?" Laika asked startled.

Netto began to run. "Last one is a rotten egg!"

"Netto wait! Grr, _mataio_!" Laika called after him. He ran after the boy.

Pride laughed out loud in delight. "Come on Enzan, let's catch up with them. After all, you do look like an egg." She giggled and ran after Laika.

Blues turned around inside his PET and tried hard not to laugh at Enzan's shocked look on his face. "I object that!" He shouted as he ran after her.

Despite how different the forest looks in the day time. Netto still remember the trail very well. He heard Laika running after him, and he didn't look back. Knowing what would happen if he did then he would fall and trip.

Seeing the trail splitting up ahead of him. Netto knew he is almost there. Suddenly, someone tackled him down to the ground.

Netto look up to see Laika sitting on top of him.

"_Baka_ Netto!" Laika scolded him, "Why did you run like that?"

Netto blinked at his friend.

"If you arrived there first, you would ruin the monster's trail and we would lost the opportunity in answering the mystery."

"Sorry Laika."

His friend scowled at him, "Next time use your head."

They followed the trail where the monster was seen last night. Netto showed him the area where the monster attacked him and his friends. Laika examined a nearby tree as Netto investigated the area. Pride and Enzan caught up with them.

Enzan joined Netto's search while Pride walked up to Laika. "What are you looking at?"

Laika pointed at the tree. "See these parallel lines? Those are claw marks."

Pride examined the markings on the tree. "Do you think it belongs to a grizzly bear?" she asked after counting the lines.

Laika shook his head, "Bears don't live in this area. Searchman take a picture of this."

"_Hai_, Laika san."

Laika stood up. He looked around for his friends and spotted them. "_Hoi_ Netto! Enzan! Did you found anything yet?"

Netto cupped his hands over his mouth. "No."

"Let's go to town and talk about it," Laika said. "There is something about this place that does not seem right."

They followed the dirt road that led them to town. By the time they reached the center of the town. They discovered that they have a new problem.

"Which way do we go?" Pride asked.

"Dunno," Netto answered looking around.

"Netto, you did ask Grandma _where _her store is?" Enzan said edgily.

"Um," Netto said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Enzan groaned, "You didn't."

"Sorry Enzan. Hey!" Netto said pointing at someone, "Let's ask that guy. Maybe he knows where it is."

"Uh hey Netto wait!" Laika called after him. He reached out to grab him, but he missed. Netto ran towards the boy.

"Hey! Wait!"

The boy jerked his head up and stare at him in surprise.

Netto paused in front of him. "Excuse me, but could you please tell me where Grandma's store is?"

The boy pointed at himself and cocked his head.

Netto nodded, "Yes, do you know where it is?"

The boy's green eyes never left Netto's brown eyes as he pointed at a certain direction.

"Thank you," Netto said flashing at him a smile of gratitude.

A slow smile spread across the boy's face. He nodded.

Netto turned around and ran back to his friends.

They found Grandma's store and opened the door. The little bell tinkled as the Netbattlers entered the store. Unlike the gas station it is smaller and homier.

"Netto kun! Rockman kun!" Chebo cried out. The dogs barked excitedly as they ran up to greet them and, to Enzan's dismay, started jumping and licking them. Piper rubbed herself against everyone's legs purring.

Grandma smiled at them from the counter. "Hello everyone," she greeted them warmly, "How are you?"

"We are fine Grandma," Netto answered. "And guess what? We get to meet the scientist an' his name is Ryuko."

"You did? That is wonderful! Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah we…" Enzan elbowed him hard. "We get to see other animals he kept and we went hiking with him," Netto finished.

"Wow that sounds like you have a lot of fun. Would you like some cookies and soda? They are fresh from the oven."

"Un," everyone said with a nod. They found a booth to sit and waited for their snack.

"Netto, last night when you were taken, did you see the monster?" Laika asked him.

Netto thought very hard. "No, but it was big," he finally said. Enzan stared at the table, "Last night was a full moon and we could see the path fine, but we didn't see the monster. I think it ambushed us."

"I ask our Navis last night," Pride added. "They couldn't tell us about the monster either and I think it dropped the PETs on the run."

"But there is something else," Laika said frowning, "When we went out to look for you and the PETs. The monster did not attack us."

"You saw it too?" Netto asked.

"We saw _something_," Laika said, "The question is why it did not attack us when it has the chance to? It makes no sense."

"Maybe it is because it knows you are the only person that has a PET and you could be dangerous," suggested Enzan. "That monster was smart enough to take away ours."

"But how did it know that? Animals don't know anything about technology."

"It could be a man," Pride said, "But a man is not that strong enough to attack all three of us at once."

"Then what is it?"

"Why don't we ask Papa? He may have some ideas," Netto suggested.

"That we could," Enzan agreed, "He may know something about this."

Grandma came over to their table with a steaming plate of cookies.

"Here it is. Enjoy!"

"Thank you we will," Pride said.

As they ate Netto said, "Hey Enzan. There's an arena over there. Let's Netbattle, I bet Rockman and I can beat you and Blues."

Enzan smirked, "Yeah right."

"You guys go ahead," Laika said, "Pride and I will stay here."

"_Hai_."

The boys got up and walked over to the machine and took out their PETs.

"Rockman! Transmission!"

"Blues! Transmission!"

Red and blue beams of light shot out from the PETs and hit the machine. In the arena the Navies appeared in their battle stance.

As the boys' concentrated on their duel. A boy came into the shop. The bell tinkled a little as he opened the door quietly. He looked around the store. The animals who normally welcome the customers were nowhere in sight. He walked over to the arena and watched the Navies with interest.

Laika recognized him as the boy they had met earlier, he examined the boy carefully. He apparently looks seventeen or eighteen years old and his navy hair is short and unkempt. Laika noticed that his clothes are a little big for him they are old and worn out. The boy timidly tapped Netto on the shoulder and pointed at Rockman.

"Hn? Oh that's Rockman, he is my Navi."

The boy looked at him in confusion.

"Navi, a computer program that navigates in the internet," Netto explained to him. "I'm an operator because I have a PET or PErsonal Terminal."

The boy pointed at the arena.

"This is called Netbattle. A battle between two Navies and Operators. See?" Netto said as he slipped a computer chip into his PET and Rockman's arm turned into a buster. Rockman aimed his buster at Blues and fired. Blues dodged his attack and slashed back with his sword.

"Do you have a PET?" Netto asked him. The boy shook his head no.

"Oh," Netto said trying hard not to sound disappointed. He wanted to meet an opponent to Netbattle.

"Do you want to meet my Navi?"

The boy nodded.

Netto withdrew Rockman from the fight. Rockman appeared on the screen. "Netto-kun why did you stop me from fighting? We are this close!"

"Sorry about that. There is someone here to meet you," Netto said. He held up his PET for the boy to see.

"Hello," Rockman said, waving from his screen. "My name is Rockman exe."

The boy smiled at him.

"And I'm Hikari Netto," Netto added, offering his hand out to him. The boy shook his hand. "What is your name?"

The boy drew a Z in the air.

"Z can you talk?"

Z shook his head no.

"Hey Z do you want to meet my friends?"

Z hesitated. But Enzan walked up to them. "Hey Netto who is your new friend?" He asked him casually.

"This is Z," Netto answered him, "But he couldn't talk and he never seen a Navi or a PET before."

"Oh, my name is Ijuin Enzan and this is Blues."

The red navi nodded at him politely.

Z smiled at them in acknowledgment.

"Come on Z, let's go meet the others."

They walked over to their table and introductions were made. Z smiled shyly at everyone.

Trying to make a conversation; Pride asked, "So Z where do you come from?"

Z waved his hand in a half circle.

"You live around here?"

Z nodded.

"Netto its obvious he knows his way around here," Enzan said. "At least he showed us where Grandma's store is."

Netto glared at him but didn't say anything.

"We are going to the library; could you show us how to get there?"

Z raised an eyebrow and nodded again.

After they finished their snack. Before they left the store, Enzan tried to pay Grandma for the food. But she refused to accept any money. Insisting that it is on the house.

Then they went to the library. The Netbattlers transmitted their Navies into the library's computer as they look through old files and records in order to find information about the monster.

The Navis agreed to split up and meet again at a certain time and place. Rockman wandered through the library's internet, scanning the area. He found what he is looking for and began to analyze the data. He heard a soft _ahem_. He turned around to see a dapple gray Navi that is about Searchman's height. The Navi has a blue visor from his helmet that concealed his eyes and dark gray chest armor, shoulder guards, knee high boots and elbow high gloves. On his breast and over his ears are his emblem; a circle divided into four sections in form of an X with two colors; gold and white.

"Do you need any help?" The Navi asked him.

"No thanks," Rockman replied. "I'm fine. What is your name? I'm Rockman exe." He offered his hand to the Navi. The Navi accepted his hand, "I-I'm X exe."

"Do you have an Operator?"

"Yes, her name is Dee," X said.

"Rockman."

Rockman turned to see Blues and Searchman walking towards him. "Searchman found something."

"Yes, but we must see our Net Ops in order to tell them," Searchman added.

"OK," Rockman said, he turned around to look back at X, but to his surprise the Navi disappeared.

"Huh? Where did he go?"

The red Navi shrugged indifferently, "He left."

Rockman blinked in surprise, "You saw him too?"

"Yes."

"Me too, if you were referring to the gray Navi. Let's go or else the others will worry."

As the Navis walk away. High above them standing on top of one of the towers, a Navi was watching them.

"OK," Enzan said, "What have you found out?"

Searchman cleared his throat. 'This article said a girl was killed by a wild monster. Her name was Dawn Threader, age 12 years old. Her body was found on the hiking trail at the same place where Netto, Enzan and Pride were on."

Netto heard Laika hissed under his breath.

"The authorities did not know what kind of animal that did this," continued Searchman, "they said her body was beyond recognition."

"What happened after that?" Netto asked.

"They looked for the creature, but couldn't find it."

"Does she have any family members?" Pride asked him.

"A mother, father and a younger brother," Searchman replied. "But they moved after her funeral."

"How sad," Pride said softly.

"Yeah, sad," Netto agreed, "and bad. We still don't know anything about this monster or what it looks like."

"Except that it has long claws," Laika said. "Searchman, take note of this." "_Hai_ Laika san." Laika ticked the facts off his fingers. "We know it has large claws, the victim's name and age, when she died, the creature still exists because we saw it last night. It tried to take Netto and Enzan, and finally it is intelligent."

Enzan frowned, he propped his head against his hands. "The monster could be a human if it has that kind of intelligence," he said. "So that could mean that we have two suspects; Grandma and Ryuko. Because they have knowledge about the monster and the murder."

Z, who has been sitting quietly and listening to their conversation, rapped the table with his knuckles to get their attention. Enzan looked at him questioningly. "What?"

Z shook his head no.

Netto caught on what he is trying to say. "You mean this whole town knows about the monster?"

Z nodded.

"Even you?"

More nodding.

Netto sighed in defeat. He flopped down on the table, "Great," he groaned, "another dead end."


	5. Chapter 5: A Trip to the Mall

Z pointed at the computer. Laika get up from his seat and allowed Z to sit in his chair. Z moved the chair to the desk and began typing on the keyboard. Everyone gathered around him to read the computer screen.

_Rumor said after the murder, the authorities give up the case. Even scientists did not have an explanation about the monster and they left too._

"But why didn't the town people tell this to anyone?"

Enzan agreed with Netto, "Yeah it doesn't make any sense to me either. The monster would attract the tourists' attention and the town would be in business."

Z shook his head no.

_There is no proof that the monster exists and it is dangerous. After the authorities gave up the search, many people moved out feeling it is unsafe to live here anymore. Those who remained don't want anyone else to be killed. To make money over this creature is not worth the risk of losing our integrity and lives._

"This stinks," Netto said, kicking a pebble down the path as they left the library.

"Netto kun, don't be sad. Look at all this information and clues that we found," Rockman said.

"I know," Netto grumbled, "But the monster or that person is still out there." The young boy clenched his fists tightly, "and it got away," he said between gritted teeth. "Nobody gets away from me when they hurt my friends! An' that freak is gonna pay for that."

Enzan sighed. He admitted to himself that Netto always embarrassed him. But like Netto he wanted to know who and what that thing is and why it attacked them. He also wanted revenge on that person who is responsible for this.

"Why don't we talk about this somewhere else?" Pride suggested, "It's almost lunchtime anyway." She laughed as three stomachs growled in agreement with her.

"Hey Z! Do you want to eat with us?" Netto asked their new friend.

Z's eyes brightened at the mention of food. He nodded. "Yay!" Netto cheered.

Enzan sighed wearily to himself. Netto always get excited over small things.

_If you can't beat them_, he thought wirly. _Join them_. Out loud he asked, "Since you helped us find the store and the library. How about a place to eat?"

Z grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up sign. True to his word he led them to a Chinese restaurant called the _Jaded Isle_. Once they were seated, Z ordered the choicest food for his new friends through sign language. After they finished eating. Netto leaned back in his chair with a sigh of content, "That is the best meal that I ever had," he said. "You always say that after every meal Netto kun," Rockman teased him.

"Shut up."

"I agree with Netto," Pride said, she turned to Z, "Thanks for the meal, it's great."

Z looked very pleased and he smiled at her.

The waiter served them desert of oranges, red bean ice cream and gold cookies in funny shapes.

"Hey these are fortune cookies, why don't we take one and read our fortunes out loud?" Netto suggested.

"Okay," Pride agreed.

"Humph! Do you expect me to do that?" Enzan scoffed at him.

"It is fun," Pride said taking a cookie from the plate and passing it to Enzan. "You should try to have a little fun anyway."

Enzan wordlessly took the cookie from the plate and pass it to Netto.

Soon everyone has a fortune cookie and broke it open.

Laika read his fortune first.

"'Ignorance never settles a question.'"

"'Romance is waiting for you out side of your door.'"

Enzan read his fortune out loud.

"'Kiss the person sitting next to you.'"

Netto, who happened to be sitting next to him, read his fortune.

"'You are in for a big surprise.'"

Their faces looked aghast; they looked at eachother and turned their heads away, "Yuck!" they muttered.

Laika smothered a grin as Rockman laughed out loud, Pride giggled, and Z snickered.

"What did your fortune say?" Laika asked Z.

Z gave him his fortune. Laika read, "'A sound mind and healthy body bring many happy events to your family.'"

"Aw man, I could have gotten that one," Netto pouted.

Everyone laughed.

"Z," Enzan said turning his attention to their new friend. "You have been here long enough. Do you probably hear a lot rumors around here to know what the monster looks like. Right?"

Z's face turned grim. He borrowed a pen and paper from the waiter and wrote. _Yes_.

"What does it look like?" Netto asked him.

_Well for one thing is obvious, it has long claws like a bear just as Laika san said it would. But some people also claimed it has a scaly hide, long green fur, white fangs, a mastiff's face, and pointy ears, and yellow eyes._

"Whoa! It almost sound as if you have seen one before."

Z wrote, _That is one of the descriptions though. There are other varieties such as a mutated gorilla; others would claim the monster has a baboon's face, a werewolf, or a humanoid lizard. But none of them can adequately describe the monster because it only comes out at night._

"Hm," Laika mused quietly. "So the best time to hunt the monster is at night."

Z grabbed Laika's arm firmly. _Don't go out at night_.

Netto flashed him a grin. "Don't _worry_ we will be fine," he said confidently. "Right," Rockman said confidently.

"Humph, I'm not afraid of any kind of monster. For all I care it could be a hoax." Enzan said.

Z frowned at them. _For people who have that kind of determination and personality is either very brave or very foolish._ He thought.

"Hey Enzan, why are we here?"

"Because Netto, we are on a vacation. And we are supposed to relax and explore this area since we are going to be here for some time."

"And?"

"And because Pride wanted to come here."

Netto, Enzan, Pride, and Laika are standing in the middle of the court of the outdoor mall, and eating ice cream. It has been three days since they met Z and now they are visiting the local mall. "What are you looking for Pride?"

"Oh I was thinking about exploring this area. Grandma said that this is the only place where the town has their own Net City. I have been thinking that our Navis could do some exploring on their own. There is an outlet here to plug-in our Navis."

"That is a great idea Pride. Are you ready Rockman?"

"I am ready Netto kun."

"Pff," Enzan muttered.

"Enzan, plug-in Blues. You too Laika. After all it is their vacation as well." Netto urged them.

Enzan sighed in defeat. "All right."

"Fine," Laika muttered.

Four lasers hit the outlet. In the Internet, four Navis appeared in the computer world.

"Well," Blues said, "this doesn't look different from the real world."

Searchman hummed an agreement.

The Internet mall is an imitation of the outdoor mall with stores attached to each other, the ground is paved with bricks, and there are some trees dotted all over the place with birds roosting in their branches. The Navis are currently standing in the "courtyard" which is similar to the courtyard in the real world. The irony is that they are standing in the exact spot where their NetOps are standing it.

_Isn't this cool or what?_ Netto asked his brother.

_This is cool_, Rockman agreed with him. _Now we get to experience what humans do in the real world_.

"Well we will see you guys later," Netto said out loud, "So try to enjoy yourselves."

"OK."

"Enzan sama?" Blues looked at his Op questioning.

"It's OK Blues, you go ahead and enjoy yourself."

"With all due respect, Enzan sama. I am more worried about you being with Netto."

"I'm fine, just as long as Laika and Pride are with me."

"I heard that!"

"Searchman, I'll contacted you if I need you."

"_Hai_, Laika san."

"Princess, please let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you Knightman."

Netto looked up from his PET. "Hey! Isn't that Z over there?" He pointed at a familiar boy walking pass the shops.

"Yes and Netto don't you dare run off again," Laika said irritably.

"What is wrong with saying hi?" Netto wanted to know.

"Because we have to chase after you. That's why."

"Well can't we all go together?"

"No, we bothered him enough. Now let's go."

"Jeez Laika! Why are you so cold? Z is our friend; we can't pretend he isn't there."

Laika inwardly growled. "Alright."

"Oi Z!"

Z paused to see Netto and his friends walking towards them. He greeted them with a smile and a wave.

"Hey Z what are you doing here?"

Z grinned and shrugged.

"Are you shopping here too?"

Z smiled and shrugged again.

Enzan poked him hard. "Netto!" Enzan hissed. Netto noticed that Z's clothes are very worn out and ragged. He realized his mistake and he felt terrible that he did not notice it sooner. Feeling embarrassed he looked at the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Z rubbed Netto's head affectionately.

"That's alright, in fact you gave me a great idea."

Everyone stared at Pride. She ignored them and continued, "Z, you have been a great help to us and we would like to thank you by buying some new clothes."

Z looked aghast.

"Uh Pride?" Netto said hesitantly.

"But you have to come with us because we don't know what size you wear. Is that a hole in your shoe?"

Z blushed, as everyone stared down at his feet.

"Besides, you are not the only one getting new clothes. Laika also needs some new clothes as well."

"EH!" Laika gasped, his face turned pink. "P-P-Pride!"

Netto understood what she is doing and he played along. "Yeah Laika, after all you do stand out in your uniform. Right Enzan?" He said elbowing him in the ribs.

"NETTO!" Laika snapped, "This uniform is the pride of my country and it means a lot to me."

"Well, we are not in a war. We are here for vacation so you do need to blend in."

"ENZAN!"

Pride grabbed Z's hand and Laika's shoulder. "Then that is settled. Come on you two, there is a clothing store not far away from here. Are you two coming?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine."

Laika's face flushed. "You guys are not serious are you?"

In the Internet world, the Navis watched the scene from the big screen and sweat dropped.

Searchman groaned. "I was afraid of this."

"Don't worry about it. I know my NetOp will find something suitable for him to wear. She isn't that ignorant. In fact, she did this because she wanted Z to feel better," Knightman said.

"You ought to be grateful that Yaito is not here," Rockman said helpfully. "She would make you wear weird clothing from a chip called a fashion chip."

Searchman looked at his friend curiously, "A fashion chip?"

"It's a computer chip programmed for you to dress up. And believe me you do not want _that_!"

"I see," Searchman said, not actually seeing.

"Well, let's go. Coming Blues?"

"I would like to stay here a little longer."

"Blues!"

Blues sighed, "Alright."

The Navis have been wandering around in the mall for some time.

"Hey! There's an arena over there!" Rockman said excitedly. "Let's go check it out!"

Knightman and Blues already agreed. Searchman merely shrugged.

But there is someone already in the arena.

A dapple colored Navi is facing a big Navi that look like a metal gorilla. 'King Kong' tried to punch the Navi, but it keeps missing because the Navi keeps ducking and weaving its attacks. Finally the Navi's arm turned into a blaster and fired at the gorilla and hit it in the chest. Causing it to log out.

"Hey it's X.," Rockman said. He waved at his friend. "Hoi, X!"

X waved back at him in acknowledgment. He climbed out of the arena and walked towards Rockman and his friends.

"Hello Rockman, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Neither did I." Rockman admitted. "X, I would like you to meet my friends, Searchman, Blues and Knightman. This is X, the guy that I was telling you about."

"Hi and welcome to the neighborhood," X said. "If you could please excuse me, I need to go now."

"What?" Rockman said in surprise, "why?"

"Well, my NetOp and I have been here for sometime. She is done shopping right now and I have to go see her."

"Oh," Rockman said, trying not to sound disappointed.

X laughed and patted his head. "Don't worry Rockman. This is a small town where you meet the same person twice."

"Yeah," Rockman smiled wistfully, "and maybe we could battle sometime too."

"Sure," X said, "See you later." With that he logged out.

"There is something strange about that Navi," Blues said.

"Huh?" Rockman looked at his friend.

"X only approaches you and talks to you only. But whenever we are with you he sort of runs away."

"I don't think so Blues," Rockman said, "he's just a busy person. You are probably acting a bit paranoid." Blues didn't say anything. Maybe he is acting a little paranoid, and maybe he isn't. Blues decided to stay close to Rockman just in case.

"You know, I wondered how the others are doing right now," Rockman said.

"So do I, Rockman. Heh, I bet they already found something for them to wear already," Blues said.

"Well what do you think?"

Everyone stared at Z and Laika. Z wore a pair of black dress shoes, a pair of sand colored khaki pants and a buttoned up white tee shirt. Laika wore a white bucket hat, a pair of thronged sandals, a pair of white shorts, and a green limed Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers all over it and an annoyed look on his face.

"Um Pride," Netto said scratching his head. "I think it's not their style. And Laika looks like Gilligan's evil clone."

Enzan remained silent.

Pride frowned, "Well," she huffed. "I thought it would be interesting to give them a new look."

Laika scowled at them. "You know I can choose my own clothing."

"But if we do that then you would be wearing your uniform all the time," Netto pointed out.

"Better than wearing this!"

"I think," Enzan interrupted, "That Laika and Z should wear clothes that are more stylish, but in subtle color."

"That reminds me," Pride turned to the boys. "Did you two get the underwear that I ask you to get?"

"Yep." Netto opened the bag and rummaged his hand inside of it, "Oh, while we were looking for some underwear for Z. I thought that Laika needed a new pair of underwear too. There are two of them that caught my attention. At first I couldn't decide which one to get so I decided to get both of them. See."

Enzan turned around as Netto pulled out two pairs of boxers. On the back of one boxer it has a red bull's eye target that said "Kick Me," while the other one said, "This Space for Rent."

Laika's eye twitched.

Z's eye twitched.

Pride covered her mouth with her hand.

Laika's face turned red. "You," he managed to say. Pride giggled.

"You two," he extended his hands out to strangle Netto and Enzan. He lunged forward.

"Ack!" Netto squeaked, he dropped the boxers as he and Enzan bolted out the door.

"YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!"

Pride and Z burst out in laughter as they collapsed on the ground clutching their sides as they continued to howl in laughter.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"AAH! RUN FOR IT HIKARI!"

"I AM! I AM!"


	6. Chapter 6: Go To Sleep!

_6:30 p.m._

"Oh man," Netto moaned.

"Netto kun, you have to get this over with or else you won't have your chance," Rockman admonished him.

"But it's not fair," he whined. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Because you are the only person who is still in school and you have to finish your homework before the end of summer?"

Netto clutched his head with his hands. "DOOWAHHHH!" He screamed as he flopped lifelessly on his desk. "Saito Nisan," he groaned, "When will the others get back?"

"In three hours."

Netto sighed, "And what about Mama and Papa?"

"Late."

"Stupid homework!" Netto wailed, "Why do they get to go to Grandma's store and I don't?"

"Netto, they are only gone for grocery shopping. Not on a mission."

"Yeah yeah," Netto muttered darkly.

_Tap tap tap_.

"Huh?" Netto looked up from his desk.

_Tap tap tap_.

He looked at the window to see Z out side. Z grinned at him and waved.

Netto got up from his desk and ran to open the window. He gasped in surprise to see Z sitting on a tree branch. Z carefully climbed through the window.

Netto stick his head out the window to look outside. Next to his window are the trees, he looked down the window to see the room he is sharing with Laika and Enzan is really far from the ground.

"Wow, how did you get up here?"

Z took out a pad and pen from his pocket.

_When I was a kid_, he wrote, _My friend used to live here before he and his family moved away. This place was his room and I always climb up that tree next to the window just to see him. We thought it's cool that the grown ups don't know about it and kept it as a secret._

"Yeah that is cool," Netto agreed. "And now this can be our little secret too."

"I don't know about this Netto kun," Rockman said hesitantly.

"Aw, you worry too much," his brother scoffed at him.

_But how did Z know where we are staying?_ Rockman silently asked him.

_Good question._ "Z, how did you know where we are staying?"

Z raised an eyebrow in surprise. _You will be surprise how quickly rumor spread out in a town like this without a PET._

"I find that hard to believe that," Rockman muttered darkly.

Z grinned at him affectionately. Then something else caught his attention.

_Hey Netto, what are you doing on that desk?_ Z asked him.

"Oh that?" Netto scowled at the scattered paper and the open book on his desk, "That is my homework and I have to do it during my summer vacation."

_Can I help?_

"Sure," Netto said shrugging.

Netto returned to his desk as Z pulled a chair next to Netto's and showed him how to solve math problems without answering them.

_9:30 p.m._

Enzan walked down the moonlit path between the shadows of the trees. They finished shopping and they are on their way home. Pride and Liaka are ahead of him and he is trying to catch up in his pace. He heard a low growl behind him. Enzan turned around to see a dark shadow looming over the moonlit path. Although he cannot see it's proper shape, he could see it's yellow eyes glowing eerily.

Enzan whipped out his PET.

"Meiji san! Dimensional Area!"

A huge rainbow pixel dome appeared over them.

"CROSS FUSION!"

The huge shadow reared up on its hind legs and roared. The creature landed on the ground, causing it to shake. Enzan felt the ground below him gave away. He realized he is falling into the huge gap in the ground. He felt an invisible force pulling him into the darkness.

Enzan jerked up in his bed, gasping and sweating heavily.

He immediately recognized his room. The moon's gentle light flooded the room. He could see Laika sleeping in his bed across him and the "ceiling" which happened to be the bottom of the upper bunk where Netto and Rockman are sleeping.

He glanced at his PET to check on Blues. Judging by the dark screen, Blues is also asleep as well.

"It was just a dream," he said to himself. Enzan settled back in his bed to sleep again.

_Grr_.

Enzan's ears perked up. Is that what he thinks it is? The creature snarled and growled again. Enzan picked up his PET. "Blues, wake up." Enzan whispered hoarsely. The darken screen lightened up and Blues appeared.

"Enzan sama, what is wrong?"

"Shh! Not so loud," Enzan hissed.

"_Hai_," Blues said more quietly.

"I think the monster is inside the house."

"Shall I call Meijin san?" Blues inquired.

Enzan shook his head no. "Dr. Hikari and Mama are here, I don't want them to be in danger."

"_Hai_ Enzan sama."

He quietly got up from bed. He tipped toed to the window and peered out side. He listened intently.

_Grr_.

It sounds as if it is coming from inside the house. Enzan walked out the room and went down the hall. He paused in front of Hakura and Hikari's room and listened.

He heard a creature growling and snarling inside their room. Enzan felt his blood turned into ice.

"Blues, change in plans," Enzan murmured. "I am going to see if the monster is in there. If it is then I want you to call Meniji san."

"_Hai_ Enzan sama."

Fearing that something terrible has happened to them, he opened the door and peeped through the crack. To his surprise, there is no one else inside their room except for the Hikaris, who are sleeping peacefully.

_Grump, grr, snirk_. Dr. Hikari snorted and he turned around. _Grr_. Enzan breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Enzan sama?"

"False alarm Blues. It's just Dr. Hikari snoring."

He closed the door quietly; he turned around to go back to bed.

"Enzan sama."

"Yes Blues?"

"Did I hear you call Mrs. Hikari 'Mama'?"

"Shut up!"

"_Hai_ Enzan sama."

_5:30 a.m._

Laika felt something tickling his nose, he wrinkled his nose and turned over in his bed and buried his face in his pillow. Then he felt something tickling his ear. He smacked his ear and turned around. Then it touched his nose again.

WHAP!

A faint familiar smell waffled in his nose. Laika frowned in his sleep, where did he smell that from? He heard a small snicker from somewhere, and felt something tickling his chin. Laika swatted his face and rolled over. He noted to himself to ask Grandma for bug repellent if she has any. Then he felt another faint tickle and he swatted his cheek. Then Laika remembered the smell isaftershave. Then he heard a faint chortle.

"Wha?" Laika opened his eyes. Hestared at his hand in disbelief. In the palm in his hand is covered with shaving cream. Laika touched his facein horror to discovered it iscovered in shaving cream as well.

He heard laughter and a loud thump. He looked at the side of his bed to see Netto rolling on the floor laughing hard. In his hand he is clutching a white feather; next to him is a can of shaving cream.

Laika growled. "Netto, you-you!"

"Eep!" Netto gasped as Laika lunged at him.

"YOU USED MY SHAVING CREAM?"

Laika and Netto wrestled on the floor.

In their PETs Rockman and Searchman were laughing hard.

Rockman pause from laughing as he watched his brother and Laika wrestled on the ground wistfully.

"I wish I could join them," he said quietly.

Searchman looked at his friend. He grinned and grabbed Rockman in a headlock and gave him a knuckle rub.

"Ack!" Rockman lost his balance and fell down, causingSearchman also fell down on top of him.

"What was that for?" Rockman gasped, trying to wriggle out from Searchman's grasp.

"That is for not keeping your Operator in check," Searchman answered getting off of him.

"I did," Rockman protested, "You won't believe how hard it is to tell him not to from a PET."

"I believe you Rockman," Searchmangrinned him. "I don't want to be left out in the fun either."

Laika grabbed his pillow and hit Netto with it. Nettostumbled backwardsand landed on top of Enzan. Causing him to wake up in the process. "Hey!" He protested, but they ignored him.

Enzan grew mad. He grabbed his pillow and hit Netto with it. Netto scrambled to the top bunkin order grab a pillowto defend himself.

The commotion woke Blues up. He observed what is happening and he opened the link to Laika's PET to join the other Navis.

"What is going on here?" he asked them.

"Netto kun pranked Laika again." Rockman answered him.

"And Laika san is beating him up for that," Searchman added.

Laika overpowered Netto and sat on top of him, pinning his arms against his back to prevent him from fighting back. Enzan wacked Netto on the head with his pillow.

Netto laughed.

"That's not funny!" :Laika snapped at him. "You will wake everyone up!"

"What is going on here?" Pride demanded. She stood at the door way in her lavender shirt and shorts with her hands on her hips, in one hand she hold her pillow.

Everyone froze and stared at her.

"Laika.What are you and Enzandoing to Netto?" She marched up to them.

Enzan lowered his pillow, Laika raised his hands in surrender and slowly got off of Netto. The younger boy scrambled off the floor.

"Pride," Laika gasped, "I can explain-"

Pride raised her hand.

"Laika, you know that two against one is not fair." She grinned at him and hit him on the head with her pillow.

"Take that! You Beast!"

Netto grabbed his pillow and wacked Enzan with it.

"Payback Time!" He said gleefully.

"HEY!"

Inside the PETs their Navies laughed as they watched the pillow fight from the screen.

Outside their bedroom window. A pair of yellow eyes glowed hungrily at them.


	7. How Laika Spends his Summer Vacation

Laika stared at his tea moodily. Two hours after their pillow fight. Being a soldier he is accustomed in getting up early in the morning. While the others are sleeping late, he decided to go downstairs to wait for them.

"Laika san, what is the matter?" Searchman asked him.

"This whole ideal of a vacation that's what," he said, pushing his cup away from him. "And it is all Netto's fault."

"What is the matter with that?"

"Netto always gets into trouble without thinking. Do you remember all the missions we went through in the past? He is always gets into trouble and it always has to be me or Enzan to get him out of it. This vacation thing is one of them. He drags us into this without thinking that HQ might need us for some assignment. And we are not there to help them."

"Excuse me Laika san, but you don't have to blame him for getting into trouble, or dragging you and Enzan san into his family vacation. As far as I know, Netto is capable of getting himself out of trouble and one of the best NetSaviors in Japan. He cares for you and Enzan and he wants to give you the best. Besides, I am sure HQ will be fine without us." Searchman added. "Although you do need to relax."

"How can I relax? We have a mystery in our hands and we are on a wild goose chase after this monster that tries to eat Netto." Laika buried his face in his hands. "Why me?" he moaned.

"You know Laika san. You and Enzan san are his friends. To Netto and Rockman, we are considered as part of his family."

"Uh-huh, and I suppose as long as we are here. We are doing nothing. Except for hunting down monsters."

Laika drummed his fingers on the table, his fingers paused in mid-air.

"Unless," he said slowly, "we are doing something. Hm." He murmured staring at his tea thoughtfully. Then he sat up straight.

"Searchman!"

"Hai!"

"We are here for vacation, right?" Laika said excitedly, "Since we are going to be with the Hikari family and Pride and Enzan for two months. What if we could teach Netto how to grow up? The Sharro way?"

Searchman blinked. He never saw his operator look so excited over an idea before. "Eh?"

"Think about it. You said we are going to be here for two months with nothing to do. Correct?"

"Yes I did."

"Well we are doing something all right. Let's train Netto to become a soldier."

"Laika san?"

Laika got up from his seat and picked up Searchman's PET.

"Of course we need Enzan's cooperation as well."

Searchman stared at his Operator worriedly. He had a terrible feeling that instead of helping him find the monster, he created a monster.

Laika opened the door to the room he is sharing with his friends. He sees Netto and Enzan are sleeping in their bed. He walked across the room and opened the window, allowing the sun's bright light into the room.

"Rise and shine!" he bellowed. "Now!"

"Ugh!" Netto yawned as he rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"7:50 a.m." Rockman answered him.

"That early?"

"Yes, since we are going to be together for two months. This is an opportunity for you to learn how to become a proper NetSavior from me." Laika said impatiently. "Get dress now! We haven't got all day."

_Hah, serves him right_, Enzan thought.

He turned to Enzan. Enzan tried to hide his smile as he snuggled in his bed.

"You to!"

"What?" Enzan bolted up in bed. His eyes were wide open with shock. "Why?"

"I know you came from a well off family. You have servants who made your bed and clean up after you. This means you have to make your own bed and get up and eat with us at the same time."

"You can't!" Enzan said, horrified.

"I can."

Laika is a strict task master. He made sure Netto and Enzan made their beds, clean up their room and do various other chores around the house. If they miss a spot, he would make them clean up again. If they grumbled or faltered, then Laika would forced them to do ten push ups or more.

When Laika finally declared for a break, Netto and Enzan were sitting on the couch in front of the TV with grumpy looks on their faces.

_Why did I bother inviting him over in the first place?_ Netto grumbled to Rockman.

_It is your idea. Remember?_ Rockman reminded him.

_I know, but now I wished that we didn't_. Netto sighed. He leaned against the arm rest of the couch. _I am so tired._

_Maybe this will teach you a lesson to think twice before you prank Laika again_.

Z entered the living room and noticed their grumpy expressions. He asked, _Why are Netto and Enzan so grumpy?_

"Because Laika trained them to become soldiers in Sharro style," Rockman answered him.

"Yeah, and he worked us so hard. I could barely move." Netto moaned. He buried his head in his arms against the couch.

_I have something to cheer you guys up_. Z wrote. _I got tickets for us to go to the movie. It's called Star Potter Reloaded_.

"Really?" Netto asked him, sitting up a little.

Z grinned, he nodded.

"Let's go!" Netto said.

"Not so fast! Free time is on Saturdays," Laika said appearing from the doorway of the living room.

"Aw man!" Netto groaned.

_But Laika, I already got the tickets_. Z protested.

"Dr. Hikari and Mrs. Hikari can go with you," Laika answered. "We are about to go on a hike."

Z's eyes widen in alarm.

"Don't worry, we are going on a different trail to avoid the monster," Laika assured him.

_What about Pride?_

"She agreed to come with us."

Netto noticed Z look worried. Before he could say anything to comfort his friend. Laika interrupted him. "But then again, she can go with you because this kind of training is not for ladies."

"But Pride," Netto protested.

Laika cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Anyway I hope you guys will have a nice time at the movies."

Z reluctantly agreed to take the others to the movies. Laika gave Netto and Enzan heavy bags to carry and lead them up the mountain. By the time they reached to the top. The boys are panting and sweating heavily. Their shoulders ache from the weight of their packs and their feet are beginning to hurt. Netto collapsed against a tree trunk and groaned. Enzan sat on a rock across him and wearily took off his backpack.

Laika took off his backpack and stretched luxuriously. "Well that is easy."

"What!" Netto cried out in horror. "What do you mean easy?"

"Because tomorrow we are going to do the same thing over again, except that I am going to show you how to survive in the wilderness. That means we are going up and down this mountain ten times with these packs on."

Netto groaned loudly. "Remind me to get back at him." Netto muttered to Rockman.

"Hey! Less talking and more climbing!"

Rockman noticed that Netto was about to argue with him. But he stopped himself. He silently fumed to himself. Rockman privately talked to him through their link.

_Netto kun_.

_Hn?_

_I noticed while Laika has been giving you and Enzan a hard time. You look angry at him but you didn't do or say anything to him. Why didn't you fight back? Knowing you have a very quick temper, you wouldn't hesitate to do so._

_I know, but I have been doing a lot of thinking lately if I wanted my friends to have a good time. I have to give up my own interests. After all, this is Laika's vacation too and the most importantly he is my friend._

_You have matured a lot, Netto kun._

_Thanks Rockman._

"It's getting dark Laika san," Searchman commented. Enzan noticed that he is right.

"We better go," Enzan said suddenly standing up. Netto painfully pushed himself off the ground.

_SNAP!_

"What was that?" Rockman asked nervously.

"Sounds like a twig snapped," Netto said.

"Guys, I want you two to stay here and act as back up. I am going to check it out," Laika said.

"No way," Netto said. "Wait!" Enzan grabbed his arm. With his other hand, he pulled out his PET.

Laika cautiously walked to the area where he thought the sound is coming from. All he could see nothing but trees. He was about to return to his friends, but he heard a faint gurgling noise. He suspiciously eyed his surroundings. He walked around the tree and almost cried out in shock.

Netto and Enzan heard Laika's strangled cry and ran towards him.

"Stay back!" Laika cried out. But it was too late. Netto and Enzan saw the cause of their friend's distress.

Lying facedown on the ground not far away from where they stood is a huge creature with blood pouring all over the ground. The animal looks like a werewolf with an alligator's tail. It's black eyes stared at them lifelessly.

"Cool," Netto said in awe. "The monster exists."

"No, it could be a person wearing a costume," Enzan said.

Netto slowly approached the animal.

"Netto get back! Whoever it is could be dangerous!"

"No it's not Rockman. I wanted to take a closer look."

Laika reached out to grab his friend. Afraid that thing would jump up and attack him. But it didn't move from the ground.

Netto stroked the monster's dark brown fur. "Hey, there is no zipper on this thing and it's still warm." He said in surprise.

Laika and Enzan warily approached the monster. Laika carefully rolled the body over. He could see a huge gash on the monster's throat with blood still leaking out of it. He gingerly ran his fingers around the head and neck to find a way to remove the person's mask. To his astonishment, it is an actual monster's head.

"Gentlemen, I do believe that we have a real monster here," Laika said finally.

"It appears that someone killed the monster not long ago," Blues observed.

"Yes," Enzan agreed, "Obviously whoever did this must have snuck up from behind the monster and cut its throat."

"A real monster," Netto said quietly, "it is probably the last of it's kind."

"You forget it almost killed you," Laika pointed out.

"What do we do now?" Rockman asked.

"I vote that we buried it," Netto said firmly.

Enzan disagreed. "No I think we should let Dr. Hikari see this and hear what he has to say."

"Enzan is right Netto. Dr. Hikari's help will help us bring some light in this mystery." Then Laika added. "After that we will burry it."

Laika was thankful that he thought of bringing an ax with him. He was even gladder that his friends did not complain as they helped him along. Laika taught them how to cut down trees and their branches with an ax and fashioned them into poles and tie them together in order to build a sled. Enzan pulled out a blanket from his pack to cover the body, Netto pulled out some rope from his pack in order to secure the blanket to the monster. Then they pulled the sled towards their summer home. After they arrived, Netto's parents and Pride were already home.

The boys quickly hid the sled under the basement and tiptoed to the bathroom to change their clothes and wash the bloodstains off their hands.

Laika gathered their dirty laundry and snuck out of the house in order to burry them while Netto and Enzan pulled Dr. Hikari as side to talk to him privately. By the time he came back. Dr. Hikari was already examining the body in the basement. When Dr. Hikari finished his examination he returned to the living room where the boys are waiting for him. His face looked grim.

"Papa, what did you find out?" Netto asked him.

Dr. Hikari sat on a chair. "The creature is a genuine monster. No it is not a man in a costume or a robot. I examined the body carefully and it is a real monster."

"Impossible!" Laika, Enzan, Searchman, and Blues gasped.

Dr. Hikari shook his head sadly. "I wish it is, but it's not. But that is not all that I found. I also found two things as well."

He dipped his hand into his blood stained lab coat. He took out a small white bundle out from his pocket. "First of all I found that monster has a tattoo mark on it's left ear with some numbers on it. This may have indicated this creature was part of a biological scientific experiment, which means cross breeding from two or three different species. How I do not know. Secondly, I found this in it's brain."

He unwrap the white cloth to reveal a small copper wire attached to a small gray metal box.

"What is it?" Netto asked.

"This," he said, pointing at the metal box, "is a device that receives orders from a remote controller, or from any kind of machine which transmitted the message." His finger moved down to the copper wire, "Down through this wire and into the brain. I have seen this kind of machinery before though. A couple of my friends who studied psychology explained to me they used this device to study the animal behavior, and through an experiment they discovered how to modify it to control animals."

"Ew!" Netto shuddered, "I hate to think what would happen if they do this to humans."

Laika silently agreed with Netto, but something was bothering him and he couldn't put his finger on it.

"So do I Netto," Dr. Hikar agreed. "I think I will call Ryuko."

"That's it," Laika said. "Ryuko maybe behind of this."

"Huh?" Netto looked at Laika in surprise.

"Think Netto, who else is looking for the monster besides us? Ryuko. Who suggested that we should go out for a monster hunt before it attacked us? Ryuko of course! And I am not surprise if he is using all of those animals that he has to make those freaks," Laika said.

"Tomorrow we are going to Ryuko's house to find out."

"Jeez Enzan, I hate it when you do that!"

Laika wearily stumbled into his room. He just finished burying Dr. Hikari's lab coat and the monster because Dr. Hikari did not want Hakura to see either one of them and become frightened. In order to avoid suspicion, he sent the younger boys to bed and Laika to hide the evidence. Dr. Hikari already took pictures of the monster, wrote a journal and kept the machine for further use. Where he hid them, Laika did not know. Laika happened to finish his shower and ready for bed. Netto and Enzan along with their Navis are already asleep. Before he went to bed, he heard Searchman's voice from his PET holder.

"Laika san, your uncle is on line now."

Laika sighed wearily. He admitted that he did not wanted to see his uncle now because he was feeling extremely exhausted. Not wanting to disappoint his uncle he said.

"Thank you Searchman. I will talk to him."

Laika picked up his PET and carried to his desk. He sat down on the chair and turned on the desk lamp.

The green background disappeared revealing an older man wearing green uniform.

"Laika, how is your vacation?"

Laika sighed wearily, "Terrible Uncle."

"Oh?" The older man raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Then Laika began telling him about his vacation so far. His uncle smiled as he told him about meeting people such as Grandma, Z and Ryuko. He roared in laughter at Netto's outrageous pranks. Laika omitted their encounter with the monster, thinking it is best to tell him that later. When Laika told him the way he took this as an opportunity to teach Netto a lesson by training him military style. His uncle's frowned disapprovingly at him.

"Laika, I know that you have good intentions and Netto needs discipline and training to become a proper NetSavior. But you have the wrong idea. You can't turn him into a perfect soldier like yourself. Netto is a child and in time he will become one of the best Netbattlers in the NetSaviors."

"True that Netto could be annoying and immature. You needed to overlook his imperfectness in him to see the big picture. In fact, I remember there was a time when I was a young soldier in Sharro, I had a friend who is like Netto in certain ways. He likes to joke around all the time, and he was very bullheaded. I had trouble keeping him in check, but when it comes down to fighting. He is very serious and devoted friend. I didn't like him very much and I tried to force him to become the person that I wanted him to be. During one of the great wars, there was serious fighting going on." Laika noticed his uncle winced. "I didn't know that I was in danger until he pushed me out of harm's way. If it were not for him, then I wouldn't be here talking to you today."

"What happened to your friend?"

"He didn't make it. He sacrificed himself to save me. I didn't realize how much I miss him or what kind of jerk I am. His death made me realized the value of life is so fragile and delicate. It is so easy to take away, but it cannot be returned and that is why I agreed to let you have a vacation Laika. There are many people who are like Netto in some ways, but they can't protect themselves. Many times I wished that I could go back in time and take back all that I said to my friend and treated him differently. But I was too busy focusing on all of his imperfectness to appreciate him."

His uncle stared at his nephew in the eye. "Don't make the same mistake that I made and don't force Netto or Ezan to become a perfect soldier. They will learn from you and in turn you will learn from them." Then the screen went blank.

Laika turned off the light and sat back in his chair to think about what his uncle had said to him.

At the same time as Laika received his uncle's call…

A lone figure lay down on the ground, breathing heavily. Weary from the fight. The figure has been watching the boys for sometime and followed them to their house. Witnessing Laika bury the body before they came. The dark shadow somehow managed to lure them away from Laika until he went back to the house where he will be safe. Knowing that they managed to steal the body, but cannot prevent them from reporting to their master what had happened. If their master knows where the body is being found and examined it carefully. Then the master would become suspicious.

The shadow knew that now it is time to leave to avoid being seen. The figure slowly got up and vanished in the darkness.

Author's notes:

Dear Readers,

As you noticed. This story is actually based on a question such as, who or what. Such as what if Laika is forced to wear different clothes that he never wore before? Or how does Laika spends his summer vacation? Currently, I am trying to imagine how does Enzan spends his summer vacation. Knowing that he has the mentality of a forty year old business man instead of a twelve or thirteen year old boy. I suspected that it would not be easy to make it funny. I am open to suggestions or ideas. My email address is 


	8. How Enzan Spends his Summer Vacation

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am, and if we let you do the talking, you will ruin it."

"Sheesh, why does Enzan have to do all the talking?" Netto complained. He and Enzan were standing in front of Ryuko's house with Laika and Pride. They are planning to confront Ryuko about the monster. Enzan volunteered to confront the older man.

"Because Enzan is more subtle than you?" Rockman guessed.

"Shut up!"

Pride rang the doorbell. The door opened and Ryuko's head appeared through the door.

He blinked his eyes in the bright day light.

"Oh it's you. Well what do you want?"

"Hello Ryuko san," Enzan said casually, "we came here to talk about the monster."

"You found it?" Ryuko asked in surprise.

"Yes we did. But it was already dead."

Ryuko's face turned serious. He grabbed Pride and Netto's hand. "Come inside," he urged them. "It we need to discuss this in private."

Enzan noticed Laika's back stiffened a little. But he followed them inside.

Ryuko ushered them into the kitchen.

"Now tell me what happened."

"Well there is nothing much to tell though," Enzan said, Ryuko leaned forward to listen. "My friends and I," indicating himself and the other two boys. "Went hiking the other day and we found a corpse of a monster."

Enzan watched Ryuko carefully. This is their chance to see how the older man will react to tell if he is the culprit or not.

Ryuko leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. "I guess I should tell you. There is no point in hiding the truth. A long time ago before the girl died. There was an experiment based on genetically engineering. A scientist discovered how to cross breed two different species. In order to observe their behavior, he put a small machine in their brains. Unfortunately, the society did not accept his animals and so he fled to a secluded area with them in order to live in peace. But that is not all. He had two assistants. One of them was studying robotics and artificial intelligence."

"What does robotics have to do with genetic engineering?" Netto asked.

Ryuko blew his lips in frustration. "Are you listening kid? I said artificial intelligence, that assistant thought that studying biology would help him improve the machine's behavior."

"Who was the other assistant?" Pride asked.

"The other one was me. Animals fascinated me a lot. We went with the old man to live with him and his animals. Until the day they were stolen. I was on an errand for the old man. When I came back, he was killed and the other guy and the animals were gone. After I heard what happened to the girl. I figured that it was the other guy's fault and he must be up to no good and I vowed to do what the old man failed to do. Destroy the beasts."

"And the midnight hike?" Laika asked.

Ryuko nodded somberly. "A trap to lure them out of their hiding place and find the one who is responsible for this. I have been following you guys for a long time and I am the one who killed that monster. I would really appreciate if you would not tell anyone about this. It is a personal matter."

"We will," Enzan said, standing up. "Thank you for your time."

"Your welcome." Ryuko answered.

The NetBattlers left Ryuko's house and walk on the path towards their house.

"What do you think?" Netto asked them.

"It doesn't make any sense," Laika answered, "when we found the monster, it's throat was slit open and it was still warm. Ryuko could use a gun and show his presence to us during that time. But he couldn't use a knife or something sharp to kill a beast that big and heavy single handedly."

"Well maybe he didn't want anyone to know or be alarmed at the sound of a gun," Pride suggested. "Besides, he seems very honest."

"What do you think Enzan?"

"I think he is probably right. Right now we should be more careful."

"You know, for a guy who really loves animals. He would not turn against his friend's creation," Netto said thoughtfully. "If he really means what he said, then why does he have some animals?"

Enzan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Netto." He said, "I don't know."

Once they are at their summer home. Netto and Rockman received a pleasant surprise waiting for them.

"X!" Rockman said, "What are you doing here?"

The dapple Navi smiled at the smaller Navi, "Hello Rockman, I came here to do a little Netbattle like I promised. Remember?"

"Oh right," Rockman said sheepishly. "Netto-kun, I would like you to meet X exe."

X bowed politely, "Hello Netto-kun, nice to meet you."

"Same here," Netto said, instantly liking the gray Navi.

"Netto-kun, would you like to Netbattle with us?" X asked him, "I would really like to see how you two work together."

"Sure thing X. Hey guys! Do you want to Netbattle?"

"No, I am going out for a little walk," Laika said.

"Sorry Netto, but I have to write a letter to Creamland."

"What about you Enzan?"

"I have to write a report. Thanks to you I am way behind schedule."

Enzan turned around and went upstairs to their room.

"What is wrong with him?" X asked Rockman and Netto.

Netto shrugged, "Enzan is work obsessed. Whenever he does not finish his work or gets interrupted from his work, he gets cranky."

"Oh," said X understandingly.

Meanwhile, Enzan ordered Blues to retrieve all his files from his PET. He pulled out his laptop out from his suitcase began to work on his report. As he typed on his computer, Netto popped his head at the doorway.

"Hey Enzan!" he called cheerfully, "Grandma invited us over to her house for dinner tonight and it's gonna be a barbeque."

Not looking up from his work he continued to write. "Oh that's nice Netto. Have fun," Enzan said absentmindedly.

"What do you mean "have fun"?" Netto asked in surprise. "Your coming too!"

"I'm not going Netto. I have work to do."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Too."

"Not."

Soon Enzan found himself sitting outside on Grandma's patio. Netto, Pride and Rockman laughing and playing with the dogs next to the lake. Laika sat next to him, grumpy as ever while the Hikaris talked and laughed with Grandma over the barbeque grill.

"I can't believe he won the argument," Enzan muttered to Blues.

Blues said nothing.

"Enzan, Laika! Come and swim with us!" Netto yelled at them.

"No thanks!" Enzan shouted back and continued to work on his laptop.

Back at the lake, Netto sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong Netto?" Pride asked her friend.

"This vacation is not working Pride," Netto answered her. "All I wanted is Laika and Enzan to have fun and be part of the family and they are not enjoying it."

Pride smiled at him. "Give them some time Netto, you can't force them to have a good time."

Netto sighed dejectedly, "I know Pride, but it feels like forever."

Pride chuckled. "Patience is a virtue and it must be practiced. In fact, I have a plan. Listen very carefully…"

Enzan frowned to himself as he swatted a mosquito. There was an error in the report and whoever did this will pay for this. Especially Netto because he is the one who dragged him into this.

Suddenly he heard a loud commotion from the lake. Enzan looked up from his computer to see Netto and Pride splashing in the water wildly.

"AAH! There's something in the water!" Pride screamed.

Startled Laika dropped his cup and immediately ran towards them; Enzan wasted no time running after him. By the time they reached the lake. Enzan sided into a halt.

_Wait a minuet!_ Enzan thought. _Something is not right._

Laika already dived into the water and swam towards Netto and Pride. By the time he reached them, they were laughing and Z surfaced out from the water with a huge grin on his face.

_I knew _it, Enzan palmed his face. _It's one of Netto's pranks, and I can't believe that I almost fell for that one_.

Laika was not pleased either. But to everyone's amazement, he began to smile, and then he began to laugh. Soon everyone was laughing with him. Except Enzan.

"Z, it appears that there is only one person from our group who isn't wet." Laika said, "could you please help me?"

Z winked at him and gave him a thumb up sign. They casually walked out the water. Enzan realized what they are up to.

"Oh no. Don't you dare even think about it." He said, backing away from them warily.

"I'll help!" Netto called out running after them.

Enzan realized that he was outnumbered and he turned around and ran. They eventually caught him and carried him to the lake. Z hold Enzan's upper torso, Laika's arm wrapped around his waist and Netto clinging on to his feet in order to prevent him from kicking. Enzan twisted, squirmed, and threatened them to put him down. But the boys ignored him and threw him in the lake with a loud splash.

Pride quickly confiscated his laptop.

"Hey!" Enzan protested, "I needed that."

"If you wanted it you have to play volleyball," Pride answered him with a grin.

Enzan scowled and reached for his PET, but Netto grabbed it before he did.

"Netto! Give me back my PET!"

Netto only laughed and ran with Enzan chasing after him. Finally, Enzan managed to pin him down, only to discover his Navi is not inside his PET.

"Netto! What have you done to Blues?" Enzan said horrified.

"In your computer, Enzan sama," a voice said from the laptop in Pride's hands.

Enzan sighed in defeat. "Alright," he said resignedly, "whose team I am on?"

Enzan had to admit that he has a lot of fun at Grandma's house. He played volleyball with Netto, Pride, and Z. Netto and Z won the game, but even though he lost, he got Blues and his computer back. After the game of volleyball, Grandma called them over for dinner. Everyone was famished and they agreed the dinner is good. They ate corn on the cob, hot dogs, hamburgers, chicken, spaghetti, and a loaf of Italian bread. There were drinks of soda or water for those who disliked drinking soda, provided with salad from Grandma's garden. For desert, they ate apple pie with ice cream made by Grandma.

Netto flopped back on a hammock.

"Whew! That what a day," Netto sighed.

Enzan flopped on the empty space next to Netto, "For once I agree." Enzan said, "I never had this much fun for a long time."

Netto propped himself on his arm. "Why?"

Enzan shrugged, "Work is forever busy for me. I could never afford to take a break because something always requires my attention."

Netto made a face, "That sucks!"

"It's part of life. New and different problems and challenges arise all the time and it's hard to solve them."

"You know, I couldn't understand why you acted older than you are," Netto commented, "I mean you look like a kid, but you acted more like an adult. I don't understand why. Maybe it's time for you to act like one."

Enzan pondered on this. Then his face split into a grin, "Yeah, and maybe it's time for you to grow up."

Netto scowled at him.

A dark shadow approached the building carefully. Knowing the inhabitants are asleep and they are here right now. Carefully climbing inside through the window it froze as the floor creaked under its weight. Pausing to listen for any movement and it slowly navigated it's way through the dark rooms and found the stairs. Knowing they go to the rooms it began to climb up the stairs and approached the first door.

Netto had a nightmare. In his dream, he felt something crushing and choking him at the same time. He tried to fight back, but he couldn't. He tossed and turned in his bed. Finally he opened his eyes and gasped in horror.

_Rockman please wake up! I need you!_

_Huh?_

_Help me, I can't breath!_

_Netto kun?_

_Saito Nisan!_

Rockman opened his eyes and saw what was happening and screamed.

Everyone jerked up from their bed into wakefulness. The small screens lit up as well.

"Rockman!" the Navis cried.

Laika jerked out of bed and looked up at the top bunk where Netto was sleeping. He saw a dark silhouette that is too tall to be Netto.

"Netto!" Laika cried out in horror. He leaped out of bed and tried to climb the top bunk.

The mysterious figure fired twice. Laika cried out in pain and grabbed his shoulder. The second bullet hit the ceiling lamp, shattering it into a million pieces. Enzan and Laika ducked from the glass shards.

"Laika!" Enzan cried out in horror, he was about to help his friend. But Laika shook his head no.

"Enzan, stay there!"

The dark shadow jumped off the bed, ran across the room and disappeared through the opened window.

Laika grabbed his PET and fired his Navie into the nearest plug.

"Searchman Transmission!"

A red laser hit a panel. Searchman quickly dialed 911 and alerted the Hikaris and the rest of the household.

Laika grabbed his shoes and leaped over the broken glass and ran out of the door.

Enzan climbed up the top bunk and looked down and shined his PET at Netto. He didn't flinch as the light shinned at his face.

His eyes were closed and his face was blue. Even worse, he was lying very still.

Enzan felt a cold icy fist clenched his heart. He frantically searched for a pulse, fervently hoping that this was a joke. Expecting his friend to jump up and laugh. But he didn't, Enzan's felt his friend's pulse was low and his breathing was extremely shallow.

Enzan dropped his PET and performed CPR.

_Come on Hikari. Breathe_, he thought. _Please._

Netto coughed and gasped.

Enzan was relieved, but Netto was not out of the woods yet.

"Enzan sama! Where is Rockman?"

Enzan looked around to find Netto's blue PET, but it's not in the holder next to Netto's pillow. Which means the monster got it and Rockman inside of it.

Enzan banged his fist against the wall in frustration.

The medics entered the room and quickly administered to Netto.

Soon Enzan found himself sitting next to Netto in the hospital. Netto was lying on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask strapped on his face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly. Laika went back to the house, Enzan wanted to come but he refused, insisting that he stayed with Netto just in case he woke up. Pride called Grandma to come over to help her comfort the Hikaris.

Enzan stared at Netto. He remembered through the past missions he and Blues always assisted Netto and Rockman in tight areas and at the end they turned into heroes. Enzan chuckled at found memories when Netto was able to make him laugh. He could tell that Blues was probably thinking the same thing about Rockman behind his stoic stare. Since Netto's PET was missing, Blues was worried sick about Rockman.

Enzan thought about the first time he meet Netto. He was an ordinary kid who lives in a simple life. He is very thoughtful, cheerful, fun loving and very mischievous and stubborn. Enzan noticed after Netto and Rockman joined the NetSaviors, they became very mature and serious. Enzan wondered what made him like Netto or willing to help him. The word _friend_ or _brother_ never seems to occur to him.

_Friend. Brother._

He heard those words before. Why do they appear in his mind? Maybe after their tag team battle at the Net Grand Prix proves him and Blues that Netto and Rockman were different than all the other NetBattlers they met. After they kicked their butts a couple times, they did not give up. Enzan admitted that even though they did dishonorable things to them. They would simply forgive them by staying with them or help them when they are in trouble, just like friends or brothers would do.

_Friends. Brothers._

Enzan knows there are a lot of people who are willing to be his partners or friends because of his reputation. But not like Netto who was and is very blunt in telling him is wrong and he is willing to protect and help him because they cared for them. Because he valued friendship very much, he and Rockman were the first people who performed Cross Fusion and this was a big change in Enzan's life.

_Friends. Brothers._

A slow smile spread across his face. Now Netto needed him again. Not as a rival or a partner. But as a brother and a friend.

Laika was outside of their house examining their backyard. He found the body of a dead snake. He never saw a snake that big before, without a head and a broken tail.

"Searchman take a picture of this."

"Hai Laika san."

Laika examined the body carefully and noticed that before the snake died, it ate it's last meal. Laika, out of a hunch, he took off his coat and carefully wrapped the body. He carried it to the kitchen and used one of Hakura's sharpest kitchen knives and cut the body open revealing a blue PET.

Rockman blinked his eyes, "Laika!" He cried out, "Is Netto kun alright?"

"He is fine," Laika assured him, "he is in the hospital right now."

The blue Navi looked relived.

"Rockman could you please tell me what happened last night?"

"I'll tell you later," Rockman said, "But first, we need to see Netto kun and the others first."

By the time Laika arrived Netto's room, he was awake.

"Netto," Rockman cried.

"Rockman," Netto called back.

Once everyone, excluded Hakura and Grandman are in Netto's room. Laika cleared his throat.

"I think we all needed to clear things up first." He nodded towards the blue Navi.

"Last night, I heard a strange noise. I woke up to see a snake strangling Netto. I managed to scream before it eats me."

"But did you see that person before you were eaten?" Laika asked him.

"Who?"

"I saw someone standing over Netto after you screamed last night," Laika explained.

"It is possible, that the same person who sic the monster on us, put a snake in Netto's bed while we were all sleeping last night," Blues said.

"That person removed the evidence as well," Searchman said grimly. "When Laika san and I found the snake, its head was decapitated. We suspected that it's brain contained the same controller as the monster we found in the forest."

"You mean this?" Dr. Hikari asked taking out a small glass jar out from his pocket. Inside the container was the familiar controlling device.

"Where did you get it from?" Laika asked in surprise.

Dr. Hikari shrugged, "I found it in my pocket today. I don't know how it got there. But the doctors told me the ambulance received a distress signal from our house before Searchman called them."

"There is one thing that I don't understand, besides the mysterious caller," Pride said frowning. "Why are all these creatures are targeting Netto?"

"I don't know either," Laika said, "But for now I believe that we must protect Netto and Rockman. Enzan, you and Blues must stay with him, while Pride and I look for answers."

"O.K." Enzan and Blues said.

Netto sat in his bed thinking about the conversation and the events that happened last night. _So I am not seeing things_, he thought.

_See what Netto kun?_

_Last night, I thought I saw someone standing over me when I woke up. At first I thought I was seeing things before I blacked out, but when Laika mentioned that he saw that person too._

_Do you think that person tried to harm you?_

_No, come to think of it. It seems as if he were trying to help me._

_Why didn't you mention this earlier?_

_I didn't want to risk exposing our link to Laika and the others_. Netto replied. _After listening to the conversation, I'm not sure what to believe._

_What is your decision now?_ Rockman asked him.

_I decided that he is a good guy. But I could have sworn that I have seen him before._

_Really? Could you please tell me?_

_Can't tell, it was dark and I blacked out._

Netto yawned. "I'm bored," he complained.

"Netto kun, you should be resting, that snake attack last night has been very serious and the doctor said that you needed to recover before they could release you," Rockman admonished him.

Netto sighed, "I know, but I am still bored. Where did Enzan go?"

"To a bookstore," Enzan said as he entered the room.

"Enzan, what is that?" Netto asked him.

"It's a Choinese primer," Enzan answered him. "I am going to teach you how to speak in Choinese. Now since we have nothing else to do." Enzan smirked at him, "I got that idea from Laika."

Netto groaned loudly, "Not you too."

Enzan ignored him and gave him the book. Netto reluctantly accepted the book and flipped through the pages. "You will find the translation next to the actual writing in the book." Enzan said helpfully.

Netto stopped flipping and read the translation on the page. Then he started laughing.

Enzan frowned at him. That was unexpected.

"What is so funny? It's not a comic book. In fact, it came from one of the best colleges in Americorps."

"Ha ha," Netto gasped, "But it's…" then he broke into peals of laughter.

Enzan frowned again; he looked in the book and read the book

1"_Tzao, nii hao ma?"_

"_Tzao, woo hair hao. Nii ne?"_

"_Woo jin tian yeou I deal bushu fwu. Woo jyue de heen ley. Woo de ney-jang chwang yee heen roan, bugow ying. Yeesheu dou tay jiow le."_

"_Woo de chwang yee heen roan, bugow ying. Yee sheu dou tay jiow le."_

"_Jeyg suhsheh de utz dou butay hao, nemm sheau."_

"_Kee sh tzar men de jey-jian jiawshyh butsuoh. Chuang huh tzemm dah, men tzemm gau. Utz yee heen lianq. Suoo yii heen shu fwu."_

"_Jeyg shyeshiaw de fann jen huay. Tzaofann buhaochy, jongfann buhaochy, woanfann yee buhaochy."_

"_Sweiran nii shuo buhao, kee shu woo jyue de jeyg shyueshiaw de fann hair butsuoh."_

"_Hair bugow huay ma? Tzawo tian jong wuu de ji tay sheng, woan shanq de niourow tay yinq, jin tian tzao shanq de jidann yow tay lao."_

"_Woo jyue de nii de iau chyou tay gau le. Jeyg shyueshiaw sh g hao shyueshiaw, yee sh ig yeoumig de shyueshiaw. Shyue sheng duo, laoshy hao, kee sh nii jyue de hair bugow hao."_

"_Shyue sheng sweiran duo, kee sh chyouchaang tay sheau, laoshy yee tay shao."_

"_Jeyg buhao, neyg yee buhao. Nii jeyg ren de shinq chyng tay chyigquay. Nii kann, tzar men de Jonqwen laoshy dwo me hao a."_

"_Jey-wey laoshy hao sh hao, kee sh ta yeou deal ae, byitz yee bugow gau, jen buhaokann. Ta de yean jing…"_

"_Bye shuo le. Nii jensh ig huaydann! Ta sh _woo_ muu chin e!"_

"_Ar!"_

After Enzan's face transformed into an expression of pure horror. "I can't believe it," he muttered to himself. "I can't believe that I got this book from one of the best colleges in another country, written by a well known professor and it's _funny_?"

Netto turned the page of the book and laughed again. "This is great Enzan, I thought it is supposed to be boring and hard to understand. But this is icing on the cake."

"It _is_ supposed to be boring and hard to understand." Enzan scowled at the book.

"Well for once, Netto is enjoying learning," Rockman whispered to Blues.

"And for once, Enzan isn't," Blues said under his breath.

A stranger sat outside of the room on one of the hospital benches in the hallway. A small smile of content from the lively activities from both humans and Navis alike. It is a good sign. It wasn't easy to smuggle the mind controlling device to Dr. Hikari, nor was it easy to keep it away from them. Getting up to leave, with the knowledge of the humans and their Navis will be safe here because their master would not dare to send them in crowded places or else it will ruin his plans. Even if their master is caught, no one would believe him.

Translation for Chinese

A: Good morning, how are you?

B: Morning. I'm doing all right. How about you?

A: I'm not so well today. I'm feeling tired. That bed of mine is too soft; it's uncomfortable.

B: My bed's soft too—not hard enough. Maybe both of them are too old.

A: The rooms in this dormitory aren't very good—they're all so small.

B: But this classroom of ours is pretty good. Big windows like this, a big door, plenty of light—makes it comfortable.

A: This school's food is really terrible. Breakfast is bad, lunch is bad, and dinner is bad too.

B: You may say it's bad, but I think the school's food is all right.

A: It's not bad enough for you? Yesterday noon's chicken was undercooked, last night's beef was too tough, and this morning's eggs were overdone.

B: I think you're asking too much. This is a good school, and it's famous. It has lots of students, and has good teachers. But that's not enough for you.

A: There may be a lot of students, but the playing fields are too small, and there aren't enough teachers.

B: This is no good, that's no good? You're just a strange person. Look how good our Chinese teacher is!

A: The teacher's good, all right. But she's a little too short, and her nose is too flat. Really unattractive. Her eyes…

B: Stop it! What a rotten egg you are! She's my mother, you know!

A: Huh?

Author's notes:

I got this from my brother's Chinese primer. And you know what? It is actually written by a professor in Princeton University.

1 Translation is at the end of this story.


	9. Chapter 9: Blackmail

Laika and Pride were standing in front of Ryuko's house. They have been waiting for him to answer the door for an hour. Laika frowned. "This is nuts," he thought. He tapped his finger impatiently. He was debating if he should ring the doorbell again or just break down the door and barged in.

"Let's go, perhaps he isn't home right now." Pride said.

"Alright," Laika agreed, casting one last look at the door.

They silently walked down the path. Laika rarely show his emotions, in the corner of his eye. He watched the princess, noting her every step and movement. Noticing how much she blended in with the environment.

"Laika," Pride said suddenly. Laika blushed, thinking that she caught him staring at her. "What?"

"Why don't we visit Grandma today?"

Laika blinked his eyes. "Grandma?"

"Yes, I have been thinking of getting Netto a get well present and I am considering about visiting her store."

"Alright, do you have something in mind to give him?"

"No," Pride admitted, "I don't, but I could use a little help."

"I could do that."

"And someone to share a little ice cream soda with."

Laika's face turned into a deeper shade of red. "I-ah um."

"Oh look, we are already there."

Laika blinked again, he was so engrossed with the princess that he did not pay any attention to where he was going.

"So we are."

"Oh look! Z is here too." Pride waved her hand. "Hello Z!"

Z smiled at her. He looked around with a questioning look on his face.

"Netto and Enzan are not here today because Netto is sick and Enzan has to stay back and take care of him," Pride explained.

Z raised an eyebrow at her.

Pride laughed, "I know it's strange, Enzan taking care of Netto. But don't worry. They will get along just fine."

Z nodded and opened the door. The bell over the door tinkled and the animals ran up to greet them. Z grinned in delight as the dogs jumped on him, he rubbed Piper gently. The cat purred. Z blinked in surprise, he gingerly picked the cat up and cuddled her. Piper curled up in his arms and purred loudly and rubbed his chest with her head affectionately. Pride noticed the pleased expression on older boy's face.

A familiar voice called out from the back. "I'm coming, please wait for a minuet." Grandma walked out from the back room. "Hello my dears, how is Netto kun doing?"

"He is doing well Grandma," Pride answered her. "We came over to buy Netto a get well present."

"That is very thoughtful of you. Oh, by the way could you please deliver something from me? I though Mrs. Hikari needed a break from cooking and so I making some dinner for you to take home."

"Thank you Grandma," Pride said. "You don't have to do that for us."

"Oh that is all right dear. I enjoyed helping people out. Do you have time to help me bake some bread?"

Pride brightened up. "Certainly."

Grandma led them to the back room of the store. The Netbattlers discovered the storage room has a kitchen with a small round table and a couple of chairs giving the area a homely feeling.

As Grandma taught Pride how to bake the bread. Laika decided to wander around the store. He walked around the shelf and found a wall covered with photos on it. Some photos showed a group of people, and a few individuals and some of them were old and some were new. Laika paused to examine a picture of three children; girl about Netto's age, with blond hair and blue eyes was smiling at him as she kept a tight grip on a black haired boy's shoulder that appeared to be Enzan's age. The boy appeared as if he did not want his picture taken, he seemed to be glaring at the girl instead of the camera. Between them was a little boy with brown hair and hazel colored eyes about six years old and he seemed to be obvious with the two as he grinned at the camera with a huge wink and holding out a victory sign with his hand. They stuck him as familiar but why? He heard the bell tinkled and the dogs barking. But there was something wrong with their bark. Laika cocked his head and listened. He heard a familiar voice cursing at the dogs. Laika peered around the shelf to see Ryuko standing in front of the door, waving his hand and cursing at them. The dogs growled and snapped at him.

Grandma appeared from the back room.

"Yuki! Key! Bad, bad dogs. Sit!"

The dogs reluctantly obeyed, but they glowered at the man. Grandma turned to Ryuko. "I'm terribly sorry sir, they never did this before and they are normally friendly. I don't know what has gotten into them."

"That is alright," Ryuko said, eyeing the dogs warily. "I came here for a little shopping. Here is the list."

Grandma took the slip of paper and turned around to look for the items written on the paper.

Laika wanted to approach Ryuko in order to talk to him. But he decided to watch from where he was standing.

Ryuko turned his head. Laika ducked behind the shelf, he pulled out his PET. He pulled out his headset from his pocket and slipped it on his ear. He typed: _Searchman, see if you could tell me what Ryuko is doing. Communicate to me through my headset. I'm muting the PET now._

"Hai, Laika san," Searchman whispered.

Laika carefully angled the PET where Ryuko can't see them, but Searchman can.

"Ryuko is taking something out of his pocket and looking at it."

_What is it?_

Searchman scanned the item through his headset. "It appears to be a mouse with a camera strapped to it's head. He put it down and it went down behind the counter. Huh?"

_Searchman?_

"He took out some sort of portable television and watching it."

Laika heard a loud BAM! On the counter followed by a startled oath. He guessed that was Ryuko's fist hitting the counter because Grandma's cat caught the mouse.

"Uh oh Laika san. Now he took out a cockroach with a camera strapped to it's back and put it on the ground and it's heading towards us!"

Laika ripped his headset off his hear and stuffed it in his pocket as he put his PET in it's holster. He grabbed a box and pretended to read the ingredients on it. In the corner of his eye, he watched the cockroach scurried pass by him with a camera strapped on its back. He heard Ryuko cursed again. He pretended that he didn't see the cockroach and looked around the corner with what he thought was a surprised look on his face.

"Ryuko? What are you doing here?"

"Oh hi Laika, I'm just doing a little shopping here. What are you doing here?"

Laika wanted to tell him about his little visit to his house with Pride, instead of that he said, "Netto is sick today and Pride wanted to get him a get well present from here."

Ryuko's face seemed to fell, but he replaced it with a concerned look on his face, "Oh, what happened?"

"Netto was having difficulty breathing last night and we had to call the ambulance."

"Where is he?"

"He is at the hospital right now," Laika answered casually.

"Well tell him that I hope he gets well soon."

"Yes, I will make sure he knows that."

Laika watched Ryuko gathered his groceries from Grandma and walked out the door.

"I wondered what he is up to," Laika muttered.

"Laika."

Laika turned to look at Pride. She was standing at the doorway. She was holding a tray with some bread. "Would you like to try some ecology bread?"

"OK." Laika accepted a slice of bread and bit it. His eyes lit up. "This is good!" He exclaimed, helping himself to another slice. Pride beamed at him. "I made it all by myself. I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

"I didn't know you could bake."

"I didn't, I learned it from Grandma. She calls it ecology bread."

"Ecology bread?"

"Yes," Grandma said standing next to them. "Ecology bread is the combination of natural ingredients from the Earth we live on and its name came from the belief that we're all charged with protecting our planet—that it's not only good for us, but it's a spiritual calling from the good Lord, a matter of stewardship. I am hoping that you could deliver some ecology bread to the Hikaris for me."

"And I think you gave Pride a special present for Netto already," Laika said with a grin. Knowing his young friend has a healthy appetite.

"Laika, where is Z? I thought he is with you and I am hopping he would try some bread."

"No, he isn't. I thought he is with you in the backroom."

"Eh?"

"Why don't we look for him?" suggested Grandma, "He could be behind the shelves."

They searched for Z around the shelves and they looked in the backroom. Grandma showed them the basement which was a storage room. When they stepped out of the storage room. They were surprised to see Z sitting at the kitchen table stroking Piper on his lap.

"Z where have you been? We have been looking all over for you." Pride scolded him.

Z shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the cat.

"Well never mind, would you like some ecology bread? I made it."

Z accepted the offered slice and bit it. His eyes lit up.

"You like it?" Pride asked him anxiously.

Z nodded and accepted another slice from the plate.

Laika studied Z. _There is something fishy going on about him_, he thought. _But what is he hiding and why? Is there a connection between him and Ryuko?_ He wondered. _I need to know more about him_._ But he can't talk to me. _For the first time in his life, Laika wished Netto were here._ If Netto is here then he would be able to coach Z to talk to us. But if he is here then what would he do?_ Laika thought really hard. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Hey Pride, I happened to know some fencing."

Pride's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes," Laika said watching Z from the corner of his eye. "Would you like to learn?"

Pride shook her head, "I'm not good with swords Laika," she sighed wistfully, "but I would like to see you fence."

Z scribbled on his notepad.

_I know some sword fighting techniques._

"You do?" Laika said, pretending to be surprised.

_Yes, and one of them is fencing._

Laika showed some enthusiasm which he did not feel. "Great, I haven't had an opponent for a long time. Let's duel shall we?"

_Alright, I happened to know just the place to do so._

Z showed them the recreation building which was not far away from Grandma's store. The boys fitted themselves into some fencing equipment. Laika paused in front of the sword display. He remembered something. "How much do you know about fencing?" he inquired Z.

Z shrugged uncomfortably.

"Oh well, just pick a weapon."

They stood on a long, narrow strip and took their positions on the "on guard" line and faced each other.

"On guard," Laika said, readying himself.

Z slipped into his position and nodded.

"Fence!"

Z lunged at Laika. Laika parried his thrust. He was surprised how strong his opponent is. Z retreated.

Pride gasped as she watched the two dueled. The fight was fast and furious, but she was fascinated by their grace and skill of the sword.

"Enough!" Laika gasped, raising his hand. "I'm tired."

Laika and Z returned their fencing equipment and walked out the recreation hall.

"Wow Z, I didn't know you could fence that well," Pride said. "I have never seen something that exciting before."

"Me neither," Laika admitted, "For a moment I almost couldn't beat you."

Z shrugged modestly.

_Laika is a worthy opponent_.

"How did you learn to fence like that?" Pride asked him.

Z's smile faded. Pride noticed that his green eyes looked sad, almost troubled.

"Z?" She whispered gently, she touched his shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Z shook his head no. _I taught myself how to fence._

"Very impressive," Laika said, "You know from where I came from. Fencing is a popular sport and if it is possible, maybe I could help you apply to one of the fencing schools."

"Laika," Pride whispered, nudging him warningly.

Z eye's bugged out, not from amazement from his sudden good fortune, but from fear and worry.

"Don't worry Z," Laika assured him, "If you participate in Sharro's army, they will pay for the expense."

"Laika!" Pride scolded him.

Z turned around and ran down the path towards the hospital.

"Oh Laika! You frightened him!"

Laika's face looked bewildered, "What? What did I say that scared him away?"

Pride shook her head, "I don't know. All I know is that he suddenly became scared when you commented about his fencing skills."

"Well how am I supposed to know? Didn't you notice that he was acting strange in the first place when we were at the store today?" Laika demanded, "All I was trying to do is to be nice to him. Just like Netto would do if he were here."

"You are not Netto!"

"I know that but he isn't here right now!"

The scowl on Laika's face deepened. Pride could already tell that Laika was furious, but he couldn't show it. Pride sighed, "Let's go after him. After all," she smiled a little, "that is what Netto would do. Right?"

Laika relaxed a little. "Right."

They ran down the path towards the hospital. When they arrived they saw Z standing on the path with a shocked expression on his face. They looked down the path and gasped. The hospital was on fire. Firefighters were busy putting out the flames as the authorities tried to keep the people away from the disaster area.

"You cannot come this way," a deputy called out to them, "It's too dangerous."

"But that building is where our friends are!" Pride cried out.

"We are NetSaviors," Laika explained to him, showing his badge, "we could help."

But the deputy was firm, "I'm sorry sir, but you are not allowed to trespass. The fire is too hostile and there is no outlet for you to plug in."

"Laika! Pride!"

Laika saw Dr. Hikari and Hakura running towards them.

"Thank goodness you two are alright!" Hakura cried, hugging both of them.

"Dr. Hikari, what happened here?" Laika asked him.

"Not here," Dr. Hikari told them. "We needed to talk somewhere else."

Dr. Hikari ushered everyone to the car and drove them to their summer home.

Once they are inside the house and settled down. "It appears that someone created a fire in the wing where Netto and Enzan and the Navis are," Dr. Hikari explained to them, "Fortunately, everyone evacuated from the hospital before the fire becomes worse. I have been told that Netto, Rockman, Enzan and Blues assisted the people to evacuate the hospital except…"

"Except they did not escape the fire themselves," Laika finished for him grimly. "Excuse me Laika san, but isn't it possible for them to perform cross fusion and remove the flames so easily?" Searchman asked him.

"It's not," Laika replied, "Although I am surprised that they did not call Meijin san for dimensional area."

"Hm, Laika, Pride. Let me borrow your PETs." Dr. Hikari took the PETs and called Meijin san.

"Meijin san."

"No need for formalities."

"Did Netto and Enzan called you lately?"

"No they didn't, why?"

"There has been a fire near by and they were both in it."

"What?"

As they talked. Laika noticed Z's head bowed down with his hands clenched into fists as his body trembled violently.

"Z?" Laika whispered.

Z looked up at him. Tears were threatening to come out of his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Z smiled thinly at him and nodded.

"Why don't you stay here for the night? You could call your parents and let them know where you are. You could use a little bit of rest and tomorrow you can go home."

Z nodded. He stood up and walked upstairs.

Laika retrieved his PET from Dr. Hikari. He opened the door where he shared with Netto and Enzan. He saw Z's sleeping form on Enzan's bed. Laika winced from remembering his friends. Now they are gone.

The wind blew from the open window. Laika shivered, not from the cold but from the loneliness. He walked up to the window to close it. He saw some of the tree's branches moving against the wind in front of him. Laika blinked. He looked back at Z to make sure he is still sleeping. He cautiously put his foot on the window sill, with one hand he gripped the window frame tightly and with the other hand he reached out and grabbed a tree branch hanging over the window. With his other foot he gingerly tested another branch under him, than he slowly put his other foot on the branch. He was surprised it could support his weight. He inched his way up towards the tree trunk and climbed down the tree. He looked around to see no one around him. He heard a soft crunch; he looked down at his feet as he instinctively raised his boot up. He saw a crumpled up paper. Laika straightened the paper and read it.

_Meet me at the old fort tomorrow night. You know what I want, if you don't show up, they will die._

Laika crumpled the note in his hand. They are alive, and held hostage somewhere. But what does the note mean "old fort" and "full moon"? Is this note intended for him? If so then why?

Author's notes:

I got the idea of the bread from reading a Guidepost magazine. Baking is really fun, much more fun when you share it with others.

Here is the recipe for making Ecology Bread.

1 cup of water

1 cup of milk

¼ cup of peanut oil

1 cup of rolled oats

2 teaspoons of salt

¼ cup of molasses

1 package or teaspoon of dry yeast

4 ½ to 5 ½ cups of flour (King Arthur brand preferred)

Combine water, milk and oil in the pan and bring it to boil. Remove from heat and add oats, then stir. Cool to lukewarm. Pour into bowl and add salt, molasses and yeast. Beat for 2 minutes. Add flour, a little at a time. Remove from bowl. Knead 8 to 10 minutes. Let rise till doubled. Punch down. Divide into loaves. Let rise again in bread pans. Bake at 375 degrees F for 35 to 40 minutes or until golden brown on top.


	10. Chapter 10: Monster revealed

Author's notes: Sorry for the late update. I have been busy lately.

Netto wondered why his bed felt hard and uncomfortable. He groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Huh?" Netto sat up in his sleeping bag, he looked around him. Netto found himself sitting in a small grassy field surrounded by trees, one of the trees has a tire swing attached to one of the lower branches. Lying next to him was Enzan sleeping in his sleeping bag.

Netto felt his head hurt. He closed his eyes in order to concentrate. He remembered that he and Enzan were in the hospital room with their Navis. Suddenly the fire alarm went off and everyone ran around screaming. He and Enzan ran out to help others escape the fire. Then the fire sprinklers system went on, he heard a woman screaming. He remembered about running towards the woman and saw an animal that he never seen before, a humanoid black panther standing in the smoking room. The big creature looked at Netto, opened it's mouth and screamed. Netto eyes widened.

"Rockman." Netto called out into the field.

"Netto kun," Rockman's voice called back. "Stay where you are, don't move."

Netto looked around, he couldn't find him anywhere. "Rockman where are you?"

He heard a low growl. Netto looked around, but couldn't find the source. Suddenly, he felt someone grabbing his arm and twisting it to his back. A black arm snaked around his neck, locking him in a head lock.

"Rockman!" Netto cried. "Gah!" He felt the grip tightened around his neck and the pain on his arm.

"Netto kun! Are you alright? Answer me!"

"He is alright," another voice said calmly answered him.

Netto opened his eye a bit and saw a creature or something that appears to be a human with a bear's head. He examined the creature closely. He realized it was a robot when he saw the metallic limbs and glowing red eyes. In it's claw like hands are the PETs.

"I would advice you not to move."

"And what if I don't?" Netto demanded.

The claws sparked with electricity. Netto heard Rockman cried out in pain from the blue PET.

Netto caught the hint and he allowed his captors to tie him up to a tree and gag him. The robotic bear walked up to Netto. He put the PETs on the grass. It's hand transformed into a knife and Netto felt the cold edge of the blade touching his throat.

Netto watched Enzan stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes. Enzan blinked his eyes a couple of times, and analyzed their situation. Like Netto he noticed they are in a small valley surrounded by trees, but not alone. He counted one humanoid panther, a gorilla, six wolves. A robot that looks like a humanoid iguana, a robotic falcon and when he saw the robotic bear holding a knife at his friend's throat, his face paled.

"Who are you?" he asked darkly as he allowed the panther tied him up to another tree next to Netto.

"I am Bear, a robot. My data files tell me you are Injuin Enzan, the operator of the red Navi and the blue Navi belongs to Hikari Netto who is next to you."

Enzan was surprised that they knew who they are, but he did not give them the satisfaction of knowing it. "Yeah? So why do you want us here? To fight?"

"No, there is someone that I believe you know. I left a message telling him to come here tonight."

_Laika!_ Netto thought.

Enzan came to the same conclusion as Netto. "You will regret it when he comes."

Bear chuckled a little, "If I have emotions I think not."

At the same time, Laika walked through the dark woods.

"It's quiet," Laika muttered in his headset. "A little too quiet."

Searchman listened. He agreed with his operator, he couldn't hear a peep from the night.

"According to this map we are close to the fort."

"Laika san, are you sure the map is accurate?"

"No, but it is our only clue in finding Netto and Enzan. I hope they are alright."

"I also hope Rockman and Blues are fine as well."

Laika thought he saw bright orange cloth on a tree and a red one on the other tree standing next to it. He examined them carefully and he realized they are big. Then he realized they are actually Netto and Enzan tied to the trees with gags over their mouths.

"Ah!" Laika cried out and ran towards them.

Enzan and Netto shook their heads at him warning him to get back.

A canon aimed at him and fired. Laika saw the lighted orb and dive to the ground. The orb hit a bunch of trees and exploded behind him. Laika looked up to face his attacker.

"This is a surprise. I did not expect to see you here," the owner said as he stepped out from the shadows.

Laika's eyes widened as he stepped back. He pulled his PET from his holster.

"I would advise you that it is useless to use it here." The creature said.

"Meijin san dimensional area!"

To his surprise and disappointment, all he received was static on his PET screen.

"Nani?"

"As I said before, it is useless to use it here," the robotic humanoid bear said again. "My master created a device to cut off your communications from your PET."

Laika gripped his PET tightly. He needed to think fast, Netto and Enzan are counting on him to act. "What do you want?" he asked hoarsely, formulating a plan in his mind.

"An answer."

"Answer for what?" Under his breath he muttered to Searchman through his headset. "Searchman, see if you can find out what is blocking the signal."

"Roger."

"For my question; what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Laika asked. He noticed Netto and Enzan stopped squirming and blinked at the thing in confusion. In his headset he heard Searchman's voice. "Laika san, I found the barrier he is talking about. The problem is that I can't remove it. It's coming from a huge satellite. But I can't penetrate the signal coming from it"

_Kusso._

The robot sighed in exasperation as if 'he' had to repeat or explain everything to him. "Last night I arrange a meeting here for someone else as in exchange for the lives of your friends. Although I am surprised that you receive the invitation instead of him and I wondered how you found it."

"Huh?"

KA-BOOM!

Laika and the robot turned around to see a huge explosion followed by smoke and fire.

"Kusso!" The bear swore.

"Laika san, the barrier has been removed!"

"Meiji san Dimensional Area!"

"No need for formalities!"

A huge dome appeared above them.

"Cross Fusion!" Laika and Searchman cried.

"What!" Exclaimed the bear.

"Impossible!" hissed the giant lizard.

The other animals growled in protest of the bright light.

Laika aimed his scope gun at Bear.

"I would not do that," the creature growled as he held out two objects in his hands. Laika instantly recognized the PETs.

Before Laika could react. A bright light erupted behind the bear. The robot cried out in pain as static erupted all over it's body. It dropped the PETs and fell down face flat, revealing the dapple colored Navi with a gold and white X symbol on it's crest pointing it's smoking buster at it.

"X!" Laika heard Searchman cried out in his headset.

X pointed at him with his hand and moved his finger at the hostages. Laika understood the message. Save your friends. I'll take care of him.

The bear growled as he struggled to get up. "I see that you have finally arrived…Project no.19XX001XEON."

X didn't say anything. He pointed his buster at Bear. The buster transformed into a sword.

"Oh I see. You want to be my opponent." Bear's arms transformed into cannons and fired at him. The gray Navi dogged his attacks. As the gray Navi distracted the robot. Laika used his scope gun to cut the ropes and handed them their PETs.

"Laika! How did you find us?" Netto asked.

"This was one of Dawn's favorite places to go." Laika replied. "I asked Grandma to show me some of her prized possessions and ended up finding a map that leads me here. I would recommend you two to Cross Fused."

Netto and Enzan took out their Synchro Chips. "Synchro chips! Cross Fussion!" They called out in unison. They were enveloped in a sphere of white light. When the light disappeared, Cross Fussed Rockman and Blues appeared and began fighting the monsters.

"Rockbust!" CF Rockman shouted as his arm transformed into a buster. He aimed at a wolf and fired and continued blasting.

"Long Sword!" CR Blues commanded as his arm to transform into a sword and he slashed at the panther.

The gorilla howled and charged towards CF Rockman. CF Rockman launched himself towards the gorilla. The panther screamed shrilly as CF Blues's sword plunged into it's chest before he turned his attention towards the lizard while CF Searchman fired at the wolves and then he activated his jet pack and focus on the robot falcon.

Oblivious to everything that was going around them. CF X and Bear fought furiously.

Bear fired at X. X ducked out of the way and returned fire. His aim was true and hit Bear on the chest. But it had no effect on him. Bear laughed. "What is this? No damage?" he mocked, "You certainly are an antique. Your ammunition has no effect on me. As you can see no. 001 I am a new kind of robot, my body is built to absorb your plasma attacks. Aided by mega plasma cannons of course." To prove his point he charged his cannons and fired. X leaped out of the way and landed behind him. His buster transformed into a sword and he thrust it into Bear's unprotected back and destroying his core reactor in the process.

Bear roared in pain as his internal engine exploded. The robot collapsed on the ground. "It appears that I am defeated," he murmured. "But I still have one last trick." He weakly pointed his cannon at CF Rockman who was still wrestling with the gorilla. A bright ball of light began to form at the nozzle of the cannon.

"Netto!" Laika and Enzan cried out in unison.

Bear fired at CF Rockman.

Before anyone of them could react. X leaped across the field and grabbed Netto. A rocket pack appeared on his back and blasted them both out of the battle field and the dimensional area.

The energy ball hit the gorilla in the process. Purple static spread all over it's body, the gorilla screamed. Laika and Enzan ducked behind the trees as the mechanical robotic gorilla exploded and bits of metal and machinery flew all over the place. When they look, they saw its remains burning.

Bear sighed wearily; he dropped his cannon and collapsed. The dimensional area disappeared. Enzan and Laika crossed out. Laika ran up to Bear and positioned the body to lie on it's back. He grabbed the head in order to force it to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Tell us where he is taking my friend." Laika demanded.

The red eyes flickered. "I need…energy," he whispered.

Laika was furious and he shook the robot, "What are you talking about? Tell me where is he!"

But the robot didn't say anything and remained motionless. "Kusso!" Laika hissed under his breath. He released his grip on the robot and watched it fall on the ground with cold eyes.

Enzan collapsed on his hands and knees wearily. His head bowed down.

Not so far away from them. Behind a tall tree, a young man with dark brown hair and wearing a black suit and white shirt with a black tie heard every word that they said. He knows they won't find X. He was way too clever. The man pulled a dark gray PET from his holster strapped on to his belt.

"Control here."

"We got a problem here."


	11. Chapter 11:Soryu Kageki

Enzan and Laika were sitting at the counter at the store, staring moodily at their tea. There was a heavy silence between them. Last night after they went back home. The Hikaris and Pride were relived to see Enzan alive and well, but Laika could tell they were disappointed that Netto was not with them.

Laika informed the authorities that he had found Enzan, but he couldn't find Netto. He couldn't explain to them what actually happen.

Laika told Enzan the incident with Ryuko and Z before they were kidnapped from the hospital. They agreed to question Ryuko and Z. First they looked for Z but couldn't find him anywhere. They questioned the residents, but they didn't know Z and promised to let him know his friends were looking for him.

At Ryuko's house, they were not surprised to discover he was not at home. Laika and Enzan decided to ask Grandma if she has seen either one of them but Grandma said she did not. Since they could not return to the fort because the local authorities. From Laika's previous experience with the authorities they were forced to take a break.

Inside the PETs the Navis observed their operators.

"It is very quiet here," Searchman said.

Blues grunted, "Too quiet."

Searchman glanced at his friend. "What are we missing here?"

They heard the bell over the door tinkled. Nobody bothered to turn around to look.

"Hello?"

Enzan turned his head around. He saw a young man in his early twenties. He had short black hair and he wore a navy blue shirt with rolled up sleeves and a pair of faded blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. Laika stared at the newcomer as if he had seen a ghost.

Grandma appeared from the back room.

"Hello Kageki-kun, would you like something to eat or to drink?"

"No thank you Grandma," he said politely. "I would like to obtain this card please." He held up a card.

"Of course," Grandma said. "Anything else?"

The man paused for a moment. "I think I need a snack along the way," he said softly.

"Right away!"

Grandma served the tea to him with a pastry. "Oh Kageki-kun, are you planning to visit her today?" She asked casually.

Kageki smiled a little and he nodded.

Grandma smiled sadly. "She is very fortunate to have someone like you."

Kageki gave a short laugh.

"Yeah."

Grandma paused, "When you see her. Please send her my regards."

"I will." He grabbed his food and rushed out the door.

Enzan turned to Grandma, "Who is that guy?"

"Soryu Kageki. When he was a boy, he used to live here and always visited me until he transferred to another school." Grandma lowered her voice. "In fact, the reason why he always came here was to visit his_ Akebono_."

Laika's eyes lit up.

"_Akebono_. Isn't it Japanese for 'Dawn'? Isn't she the same girl who died a long time ago?"

"The one and the same," Grandma replied. "Kageki kun was one of her closest friends. He didn't like to call her by her English name and preferred to call her by her Japanese name."

To Enzan's surprise, Laika quickly put money on the counter and rushed out the door. "Thanks for the tea Grandma." He called over his shoulder.

Enzan bowed politely. "Yes thank you," he ran after his friend shouting. "Dammit Laika! Wait for me!"

He found Laika standing in the middle of the road in front of the store, looking around.

"He's gone!"

"Laika, what were you thinking when you ran out like that?"

"Think, Enzan think. Who was the first victim of the monster attack? Dawn. When did we see the monster? On the anniversary of her death. How did I find you and Netto? From the map inside her jewelry box."

Enzan caught on. "If we follow Kageki san. We will find Netto."

Laika nodded. He pulled out his PET. "Searchman, show us where Kageki san is."

"Roger."

On Laika's PET screen the map of the town appeared and tiny blips dotted all over the town. "Searchman find the rout to the cemetery."

The map narrowed down to a particular area.

"Let's go!" Enzan said. Both boys ran down the road, pass a couple of stores and around a building. When they found Kageki, he was talking to Ryuko.

The boys ducked behind the store. Laika took out his mirror from his coat pocket. On the mirror he saw the two were having a heated discussion and they looked very angry. Kageki said something to Ryuko.

Whatever he said provoked Ryuko to turn around and stormed off. Kageki turned around to face the opposite direction and he walked away.

Laika and Enzan looked at eachother and nodded. Enzan cautiously peered around the corner of the house and casually walked after Ryuko. Laika waited and he stepped out of his hiding place and ran after Kageki.

Enzan followed Ryuko to his house. He ducked behind a tree and watched him from a distance. Ryuko pulled out his key and unlocked the door before entering. Enzan waited for him to close the door. He ran around to the back of the house. There he found a pair of doors to the basement with a square metal lock. His gazed moved away from the lock to the opened window on the wall about six feet above the ground next to it was a gutter. Enzan walked up to the gutter, he moved his fingers around the edge, planted his feet against the wall and he began to climb up the wall. Once he reached his destination he stepped on the windowsill and grabbed the frame while one hand holding the gutter with the other. Then he pulled himself inside the house and landed on the floor, with a quiet thud. He winced at the noise and waited. Hoping Ryuko didn't hear the thud and decided to investigate. After counting to ten, he got up and looked around. The room was empty with bare white walls and a wooden floor, a lone lamp hanging on the ceiling. Enzan saw a door in the other side of the room.

Watching from the computer screen, the figure smirked as he watched Enzan walked across the room towards the door. He pressed a button and a hidden trapped door opened under the boy. Enzan yelped in surprised as he fell into the trap. The figure pressed another button and the trap door closed. He leaned back in his chair as a plan began to form in his mind.

Laika trailed after Kageki. The young man paused in front of a flower shop and went inside. Laika waited outside, knowing that he will come out very soon. Sure enough, Kageki came out of the shop carrying a bouquet of lovely flowers. Laika followed him to the cemetery. He saw Kageki paused in the middle of the cemetery. Laika ducked behind a tombstone. He took out his mirror again and looked at the glass. He saw the flowers in front of a stone tablet and Kageki gone. Laika used his mirror to look for Kageki, but he couldn't find him. He slowly got up and approached the stone tablet. Before he could read the carvings on the stone tablet.

"Laika san! Behind you!"

But Searchman's warning came too late. Laika felt someone tackling him from the behind and his face pushed against the ground.

"Netto kun, wake up!"

Netto groaned loudly as he opened his eyes. He found himself lying on an old sofa with an old army blanket draped over him and his PET next to his head. The sofa was inside a dark room, dimly lit by a lamp. Netto's eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw the room was small with cemented walls and floors. Netto saw across the sofa was a wooden box with a flat board on top of it and two kitchen chairs standing on either side of the "table".

"Rockman, where are we?" Netto asked as he struggled to sit up.

"Don't move too much Netto kun."

"Why?"

Netto saw a shadow moving towards him and gently pushed him back. His eyes widen in surprise. "You!" He cried out.

Mustering up all of his strength, Laika threw his attacker off his back and tackled him. He was not surprised to see his attacker was Kageki, but he was surprised to learn Kageki could fight.

They wrestled on the ground.

"Why are you stalking me?" Kageki demanded angrily.

Laika quickly got off of Kageki. Kageki quickly scrambled on to his feet.

Laika pushed himself up. He pulled out his PET from his holster.

"NetSavior," he said, showing him his badge. "And I have some questions to ask you about Dawn."


	12. Chapter 12: Freak Show

Enzan heard strange noises. He opened his eyes to see where they were coming from and then he wished he hadn't. He saw he was in a dark metallic room, dimly lighted by fluorescent lights. In the center of the room was a man, who's back facing against Enzan as he worked at his desk under a lamp light. The man was surrounded by glass cages in all shapes and sizes that contained strange and exotic animals that he had never seen before and some he could easily identify. A giant bat hanging upside down in one of the larger cages, next to it was a pack of wolves. In the other cages they contained a tiger, panther, gorilla and a crocodile and an iguana. In one of the smaller cages he caught a glimpsed of what looked like a rabbit with porcupine quills on it's back and a beaver's front teeth. Some animals were apparently napping, while others were pacing restlessly in their cages. Judging from his position, Enzan realized that he was in one of the larger cages.

Enzan's gaze landed on the panther lounging in it's cage. The great cat turned it's head to return his stare. Enzan noticed the foreskin on it's nose was missing. Then panther stretched its forelegs, then it's back legs. As Enzan watched, he saw a short metal tube sticking out of it's hindquarters. He watched the panther circled and found what he was looking for. Behind it's ear was the mind control device.

Enzan carefully examined the other animals. Normal animals, like the panther, have a clean metal tubes sticking out of their hindquarters that are located on the thigh or on their sides and patches of missing fur, scale or skin on various place. Above all there were devices attached to their heads located behind the ear or on top of the skull.

"Like my collection?" The man asked, he turning around in his chair with a smile, in his hands he was holding a red PET.

"Ryuko!" Enzan growled. "What have you done to Blues? And where is Netto?"

Ryuko raised an eyebrow at him, "You Navi escaped before I could get a hold of your PET."

Enzan remembered plugging Blues into a small jack before his fall. "So you are the one who sic those monsters on us."

Ryuko laughed. "You are very perspective."

"Why did you do this? To gain media attraction?" Enzan demanded.

Ryuko raised an eyebrow, "Then again, not as smart as I thought you are."

"We are talking about you," Enzan said in annoyance. "Not me."

"Do you remember about the robot I mentioned earlier?"

Enzan nodded.

"I made up some parts of it. Actually, the purpose of their existence was to get that robot. Like that girl."

"But why did you kill the girl? What does she had to do with it?"

"She was interfering with my plans. I had to remove her."

"What?"

Ryuko sighed. "It's personal business and all I want is revenge on that robot with your PET."

"So where is my friend?"

Ryuko smiled at him. "Oh the robot has him alright. Don't worry, we will get your friend back."

Enzan didn't like the smile on Ryuko's face.

"But in order to do so I need live bait."

"What?"

"NetSaviors, huh?" Kageki asked. He was sitting in front of Laika with his legs crossed.

"Yes," Laika said sitting across him with his legs also crossed. "Tell me, what do you know about Dawn?"

Laika could not see Kageki's eyes as he stared at the grass.

"Dawn was my fiancée."

Kageki pulled out a balled chained necklace with a gold heart-shaped locket attacked to it and handed it over to Laika. Laika examined the locket.

The locket was broken; it was missing the other half. But the half he was holding showed the picture of the same girl he saw at Grandma's shop on the day Netto and Enzan were missing.

He turned the locket over in his hands. On the back was engraved in Monotype Corsiva print: _Dawn Threader and Soryu Kageki_.

"We used to be rivals when we were kids. I was an honor roll student and I would show off my intelligence by calling her Akebono just to tease her. Even our personalities clashed a lot, I always enjoyed watching her pretty face glaring at me and hear her complain to her friends about me. In truth, I liked getting her attention. Dawn of course was different than me. She was cheerful, fun loving, very loyal, caring, and she had a great sense of humor. The way she reached out to people is like the meaning of her name. To begin to grow light as the sun rises. She was my light and then the darkness took her away from me. I learned that I had to be transferred to another school because of my intelligence. I realized that I didn't want to leave Dawn and so I tried everything to stay in my old school. I flunked all my tests, stop turning in my homework, skipping school. Dawn became suspicious and confronted me about it."

"What did you do?" Laika asked.

"The truth." Kageki said simply, "I confessed that I love her. To my surprise, she loved me too. I vowed after school I will come back here and marry her. To prove it I brought this locket. When I gave it to her, she broke it in half, giving me her picture and keeping mine. It was her vow that she will wait for me. After we made our vows, I transferred to the school and studied there. During the summer break when I came back, I was shocked to learn she was killed by a wild animal. I know she was smart enough to avoid them. But I didn't know what had happened."

Laika asked quietly, "What happened after that? Did you meet another girl?"

Kageki shook his head. "I will never do that as long as I live. There is no one like my Akebono. I know she never break her promises and I will be true to her by keeping mine."

Laika stared at the picture and the young man sitting before him. He was very moved by his story.

"Laika san!" Searchman's voice said urgently from his PET holder. "A message from Enzan san."

Laika took out his PET from his holster and looked at the screen.

"Enzan-sama is in danger at Ryuko's house. Blues." Laika put his PET away. "I'm sorry, but there is something urgent that I needed to do. Bye and good luck." He returned the locket to Kageki.

Kageki watched Laika turned around and ran.

Ryuko leaned back in his chair smirking at the computer monitor in front of him. On the screen was an image of a cage outside of his house in his backyard. He was confident that he will get that robot this time. He positioned all his robots and animals around the backyard waiting for his signal to attack. From his previous experiences, he learned that brute force would not destroy this robot. But he has the upper advantage. He smiled as he touched Enzan's red PET next to his keyboard.

Enzan sat in his cage and sulked. He was very upset that he allowed himself to be caught and caged like an animal. But he needed to use his head as he waited. Everything he learned from Ryuko made sense. Ryuko admitted killing Dawn Threader just to get that robot.

_That robot must be very special_, Enzan mused to himself.

The sound of rustling leaves and snapped sticks distracted him from his musings. He looked up to a near by bush moving and shaking. He heard a small yelp. Then Netto tumbled out from the bush.

"Enzan!" Netto shouted as he ran towards his friend.

"Netto!" Enzan called back. "Bakka, where have you been? You made everyone worried sick."

"Sorry, it's a long story but let's get you out first." Netto said.

"Wait! The cage is…"

But Enzan's warnings came too late. Netto grabbed the bars. Blue and white electricity streamed out of the bars as an electric jolted Netto.

"OW!" Netto yelped. He immediately let go of the bars.

"Electrocuted," Enzan finished. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but how do we get you out?"

"There is a power box over there," Enzan said pointing at Ryuko's house. "But there is a problem."

"I know," Netto said grimly. "Ryuko's monsters and his force field."

"What?"

"He means Ryuko's communication blockage device," Rockman clarified.

"How did you know that?"

"We learned that he is releasing a blockage from an antenna at his laboratory to prevent anyone for calling for help. Which means we can't call Meiji san for dimensional area in order to perform Cross Fusion to fight the monsters or his robots." Netto explained to him.

"The other problem is that he also has my PET in his lab. Without it and Blues, I can't do anything. Or _we_ can't do anything." Enzan corrected himself. They heard growls coming from all directions as the monsters appeared from the forest and moved towards them.

"Well that is where we have the upper hand," Netto said with a mysterious wink.

A small, white plasma ball shot out of the forest and hit one side of the house.

BOOM!

Netto whipped out his PET.

"Dimensional Area!"

A large dome appeared over the house.

"CROSS FUSION!"

Inside the house, Ryuko swore as he banged his fist angrily on the counter as he watched Netto transformed into Rockman.

CF Rockman raised his fist in the air.

"Battle chip, Elect Sword!" His fist transformed into a long sword

CF Rockman slashed the cage opened. Enzan ducked in order to avoid being hit.

"Bakka ne Netto! You almost hit me!"

CF Rockman grabbed Enzan and leaped out of the area. Enzan turned his head. From where he was previously standing a creature that appeared to be a rodent was standing on the ruins of his cage.

CF Rockman gently put Enzan down. They analyzed their situation and looked at eachother. Enzan pointed his finger at CF Rockman said, "You go deal with those monsters," then he pointed at himself with his thumb, "and I'll go look for Ryuko!"

At the same time CF Rockman pointed his thumb at himself and said, "I'll go deal with those monsters," then he pointed at Enzan, "And you go look for Ryuko!"

Enzan dashed into the house as CF Rockman fired his Rockbuster at the monsters.

Enzan didn't see one chasing after him until he felt something tackled him on the ground. Whatever it was, it was heavy and he couldn't see his attacker with his face buried on the ground. Enzan heard a grunt and he felt the heavy weight removed from him. Enzan turned around half expecting to see CF Rockman. But to his surprise, it was the dapple gray NetNavi.

The Navi smiled shyly at the boy as he offered him his hand.

Enzan accepted the hand and allowed the Navi to pull him up. The NetNavi gently pushed him into the door and turned around to assist Netto in battle.

_So X is the robot that Ryuko was ranting about_, Enzan thought as he ran down the hall.

_But how did it turn into a NetNavi?_ He wondered as he ran around the corner.

_I'll have to find out later, after I find my PET. Ah, this must be it_.

He was about to open the door.

"Don't open it Enzan sama. He isn't in there." A familiar voice said in the loud speakers.

"Blues! Where are you?"

"I am in the speakers of the house."

"Show me where Ryuko is."

"Hai Enzan sama."

Blues lead Enzan to the computer room. Only to discover that Ryuko was not there, with his PET.

"This is the control room Enzan sama. After you were captured, I send a distress signal to Searchman before exploring the house. As a result I found this room. Unfortunately, Ryuko's firewalls are under tight security I couldn't be able to help you."

"That is alright Blues you did the right thing, but the question is where could he be?" Enzan wondered.

"There is only one way to find out Enzan sama."

"Right, show me the external area of the property."

The images on the screens zoomed into various places. On one window he found Netto and X fighting the monsters in Ryuko's backyard. In another screen, he found where Ryuko keep his animals. Enzan ordered Blues to activate the lock to keep all animals in their cages. He also added another command to deactivate the robots. An ideal came to his head. "Blues, find a way to block Ryuko from de-coding the command."

"Hai, Enzan sama."

Enzan smirked to himself.

_There, that should slow him down._

Suddenly, the computer made a loud beeping noise and three words appeared on the computer screen.

WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT!

_Nani?_

The screen changed into a map showing Ryuko's property with little lights dotting all over the map within the Dimensional Area. Two lights were circled and pointed by text messages labeled as Targets no. 1 and 2. They were separated by other dots on the screen. An arrow pointed at a small blip entering the Dimensional Area.

INTRUDER ALERT!

The screen zoomed in on the arrow to reveal a larger picture.

Enzan's eyes widened.

_Laika!_

CF Searchman ran through the forest towards Ryuko's house. He saw the Dimensional Area forming around the house so he quickly Cross Fused with Searchman. He wanted to be ready due to pervious experiences in the past. He heard someone approaching him. He readied himself for a fight. Laika was expecting to see a monster or a robot or something to appear. Instead, he saw a man running towards him waving his hands.

"Ryuko! What is going on?"

"It's here!" Ryuko shouted, "It's here."

"What?"

Ryuko paused to catch his breath. "My house is under attack by monsters and that robot brought Netto and Enzan."

"Netto and Enzan!"

"Hai, and currently they are fighting the monsters. But once the monsters are defeated, that robot will attack the others."

"Show me."

Ryuko showed him a path to his house.


	13. Chapter 13: Show Down

Laika ran towards the light ahead of him and as he drew close to the light, he could hear the sounds of fighting growing louder.

"Netto! Enzan!" Laika shouted as he crashed through the shrubbery.

He found Netto in cross fusion fighting the remaining monsters in Ryuko's backyard with another NetNavi.

The monster lunged towards Netto. He raised his sword and thrust it into the monster. The beast was slain instantly. Netto pushed a monster off his sword to slash another one attacking his blind spot.

"Laika?"

"Netto! Get away from him!" Laika aimed his Scope Gun at the gray NetNavi.

Netto gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

Enzan ran out of Ryuko's house, "Laika don't shoot!"

But his warnings came too late.

Laika fired at the Navi. Everything was moved in slow motion. Laika, Enzan and Netto watched the laser sped towards the Navi. The Navi leaped out of the way and aimed his buster at Laika.

Laika heard Netto and Enzan yelling two different things at him at the same time.

"Don't hurt him."

"Laika, Ryuko is the real culprit. Don't let him get away."

Now it was Laika's turn to be confused.

_Huh?_

From the corner of Laika's eye, he saw a hand holding Enzan's PET. The PET fired a red light and hit the gray Navi on the head.

The Navi clutched his head and opened it's mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

"No!" Netto cried out in horror.

"Yes!" Ryuko shouted, pumping his fist victoriously in the air.

The Navi threw itself into a violent conversion on the ground as if he was possessed. He tossed and turned on the ground. He trembled violently as it got off the ground and pointed his shaky hand at Netto. The hand transformed into a buster and fired at Netto and missed him by a millimeter.

Netto ran up to the Navi.

Laika turned around and grabbed Ryuko's shirt collar.

"What have you done?" He growled menacing at him.

Ryuko laughed, "Trying to make it normal again by transmitting viruses into it's brain."

"What?"

"That _thing_," Ryuko pointed at the Navi, "is not supposed to have a conscience or any kind of human emotions. It's programmed to be a weapon of mass destruction and now it is out of control disregarding who is friend and foe."

Realization hit Laika like a ton of bricks.

"You!" Laika shouted angrily at Ryuko as he punched his face. "Are sick!"

The blow on Ryuko caused him to fall on the ground unconscious.

"Laika!"

Laika tossed Enzan his PET. Enzan caught it.

"Syncro Chip! Slot in!"

Enzan transformed into Blues and he ran over to help CF Rockman.

Netto felt stabs of pain in his heart every time he looked deep into the Navi's eyes.

The Navi opened and closed his mouth. But Netto understood what it was trying to say.

_Kill me!_

Netto's eyes hardened as his jaw clenched shut. He slowly shook his head.

_Never!_

Netto felt someone pushing him roughly out of the way. He fell on the ground. Netto looked up to see a young man wrestling to control the Navi's blaster.

"Xeon! Pull yourself together! This is not like you!" He shouted at his face.

Netto saw the Dimensional Area fading away. He realized that without Cross Fusion, it would be impossible to fight the berserk robot.

"Hey Mister! Get out of here! The Dimensional Area is fading." He shouted.

The robot pointed the blaster at itself and fired. Creating a huge hole in his chest.

"No," Netto whispered to himself, he ran up to them.

The robot slumped.

The man caught it from falling and helped the robot lie down on the grass.

The man cradled the robot in his arms. He glanced at Netto.

"You have a NetNavi, right? Plugged him in here, quick." He pointed at the spot on the Navi's head.

Netto quickly obeyed.

"Rockman exe. Transmission!"

A red beam hit the robot's head.

Rockman materialized in the cyberworld and found viruses destroying his computer brain.

"Tell him to hurry up! I don't know how much damage he can take."

"We'll do our best." Netto assured him, "Aqua Tower slot in!"

"Aqua Tower!" Rockman roared. He slapped his hand on the floor. A tower of water appeared and deleted all the viruses.

Rockman heard Netto's voice. "Is everything alright in there?"

"The damage is not serious," Rockman replied.

"Better plug him out," the man advised him. "With his core reactor damage, I'm afraid he will be shutting down soon."

"I will," Netto replied, "After we finished this first."

Later at the Hikari's summer house. Laika, Enzan, and Netto and Kageki were sitting in the living room. Dr. Hikari was in the basement with the robot while Hakura and Pride were at Grandma's house. Ryuko was under investigation by the authorities.

"Alright," Enzan said glaring at Netto. "Tell us what happened after you were kidnapped."

"I wasn't kidnapped. Z needed to go home to recharge his batteries. He couldn't leave me alone with Ryuko's pets!" Netto snapped.

"Enough!" Kageki interrupted them, "Enzan don't get mad at Netto and Netto please take deep breaths and calm down before you tell us your story."

The boys looked at each other grudgingly and nodded.

Laika blinked. He never seen Netto and Enzan stopped arguing before.

Netto calmed down.

"Well let's see," he said scratching his head.

"It all started after the fight in the clearing…"

FLASHBACK

"You!" Netto cried out in shock.

Z nodded. Netto noticed his eyes looked very sad.

"Z what are you doing here? What's wrong? And where is the Navi?"

Z held out his hand. Netto hesitated before accepting it.

Z led him to another room, that was next door to Netto's room. The other room has bare cemented walls like the other room. Except this room have a lamp hanging on the ceiling. It's glow illuminate revealed a metal table leaning against the wall, next to the table was a computer with it's monitor on.

Z let go of Netto's hand and walked up to the table. He pulled out a wired helmet attached to the computer and put it on. Then he lay down on the table and closed his eyes.

Netto watched him curiously. "What is he doing?" He whispered to Rockman.

"I dunno, sleeping?" Rockman whispered back.

The computer monitor turned on. On the screen was the dapple gray Navi.

"X!"

"I'm X," he replied, "But I am also Z."

"You are that mysterious Navi?" Netto asked.

"Yes, but I am also a robot. My real name is Project no. 19XX001XEON or Z for short. I have the ability to program myself into a NetNavi and explore the Internet if I wanted to or return to my robotic body in the real world."

"But where are we and why did you bring us here?" Netto asked.

"To answer your first question we are in a cave in the mountain next to town and secondly is to protect you."

"Why? Why do I need protection?"

Z sighed. "It's a long story."

"But I need to know."

Z remained silent. But Netto had other guesses.

"Are you the one who killed Dawn?" Netto exclaimed, pointing at him.

"I did not kill her," Z snapped angrily. "I would never do such a thing like that to her or to anyone else. If I knew she was in danger I could have done something to protect her."

"But why are you protecting me? I need to know so I can help you."

Z studied him for a long time. Netto waited.

"Fine. I will tell you everything."


	14. Chapter 14: The First Apperance Of Light

"Along time ago before the Internet was invented," Z began. "There was a study on robotics. I was one of the first designed by the government to infiltrate enemy territory and performed serious damage for the military, which is why I look like a human. But unlike other robots I developed a conscious. When my creator discovered this, he decided to keep me and abandon this research instead of deactivating or reprogramming me. So he brought me somewhere else to assist him in his new interest. Biology. He became a respective professor in a university and made me his assistant. Later on he had another assistant."

"Ryuko?" Rockman guessed.

Z nodded. "The one and the same. We did not reveal my true identity to him during that time. We were studying genetic engineering and discovered how to combine different species of animals with cloning. The professor and I agreed it was inhumane and not ethical. We thought it would be wise to abandon the research, but Ryuko disagreed. He argued that it was a great discovery and we should pursue it. Soon Ryuko and the Professor had a heated argument at the end Ryuko left. He was gone for a long time and we did not see him again. Until one day I left the lab for an errand. I came back to find it a mess with the professor dead on the floor in a pool of blood and Ryuko, standing over him with the files the professor was about to destroy. I realized that Ryuko what had happened when I was gone. I was about to call the police, but Ryuko tackled me on the ground. I managed to wrestle him down and when I thought he was defeated, I took out my cell phone to dial 911. Before I could say anything to the operator, Ryuko pulled out a scalpel and stabbed me over here."

Z tilted his head back and pointed at his neck. Netto covered his mouth and quickly turned his head away.

"But he actually destroyed my voice box. Frightened, I hit him hard and ran away. Eventually I came here. I since I couldn't communicate I was forced to hide for a long time. Then I was found by the children living in this town and they helped me to adjust to my new life by providing me supplies and equipment they borrowed from their parents. They thought it was fun to keep me as a secret. Whenever I decided to visit town, I pretended to be a babysitter, friend or a distant relative." He smiled at the memory, "Sometimes I even helped them with their homework or played with them. Most of the time I was keeping them out of trouble."

"And then?" Netto asked quietly.

"Ryuko somehow learned that I am here." Z's eyes clouded in pain. In a halting voice he continued. "He asked the residents about me." Z choked, "When he couldn't get any answers he took one of my closest friends."

"Oh Z," Rockman whispered.

"Ryuko assumed that I am hiding in town. After I proved him wrong, he directed his search outside of town. He knows he couldn't fight me single handedly and send his monsters instead. Sometime he would let them roam freely at night."

As Netto listened to Z's story. Something clicked in the back of his mind.

"So you were there on our midnight hike with Ryuko."

"Yes, it was the anniversary of Dawn's death. I was on my way to the cemetery until I saw Laika with Ryuko. During that time I didn't know if you are trustworthy or not and so I followed them in order to investigate. When I saw that I was wrong, I went to another path, and almost ran into Pride. She didn't see me because it was so dark or the monster following her. I had to destroy that monster first and followed it's tracks back to its brethren. Two were attacking Enzan, while the third carried you away. After Laika and Pride caught up with us, I had to blaze a trail to town."

"Is that why you were in town?"

"Yes, I-I wanted to make sure you are alright."

"You killed that monster at the mountain?"

"I had to because Ryuko feeds them with the residents of the town."

"You were the one getting that snake off me last night!"

"Yeah! And you gave that device to Papa at the hospital."

"So all of these things happening to us were aiming at you. Right?"

Z nodded.

"But why did Ryuko wanted to hurt Netto kun?" Rockman asked him.

"Because Ryuko discovered that I have special weakness. Like everything else I can be destroyed, but unlike other machines I have the ability to take care of myself and find other resources to survive and…I have a heart. Netto, when I first met you in town. Our meeting reminded me of Dawn. She had a big heart, caring, kind, compassionate and she was honest and strong willed. She was my first and very best friend. She was also a great comfort to me after the death of the Professor and losing my voice. She was like the first appearance of light in the morning. What happened to her made me realized that it was my fault that I couldn't prevent Ryuko from hurting everyone. If I didn't stop him then all of this would not happened to you or anyone else. If I do revealed myself then everyone will be convinced that it was my fault. There is nothing that I can do to prove that I am innocent. And how can I? I have no voice and if I choose to stop hiding. Who will stop Ryuko and his monsters?"

"I know how you feel," Rockman said.

"It's not your fault Z. If Dawn were alive today, she would have said the same thing."

Z smiled sadly at them. "Thank you Netto. I am done recharging and it is time to take you home."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Then Netto almost gave Z a heart attack when he collapsed from hunger," Rockman laughed, "Z had to carry him all the way back to town where he had to eat."

Netto grinned sheepishly despised himself.

"But how did Ryuko managed to lure Z to his house?" Laika asked.

"Morse code," Netto answered him, "We saw a light from a tower flickering on and off. I don't know what it means but Z does and he did not want me to tag along, but I managed to convince him and we planned the rescue."

"_Yogotta_." Kageki muttered.

Netto turned to Kageki, "By the way, how did you know Z is a robot?"

"I used to live here before I moved away," Kageki answered, "I was one of the children who found Z. It was Dawn's idea to name him Z because his original name was hard to remember. When I came back here to visit Dawn, I discovered a lot has changed when I was gone. Like you, I heard rumors about a monster killed a girl. I asked around the neighborhood and I learned about a strange man inquiring about a robot. To understand this better, I visited Ryuko's house to ask him some questions. Ryuko made up a story which is entirely different from what he told you. I suspect Ryuko did not tell me the whole truth because I knew Z would never do something like this. I became a diplomat major to uncover the truth behind Z's past in order to find out the real cause of Dawn's murder. I know Ryuko is a scientist but I didn't know he was performing an inhumane experiment until now."

"What does politics have to do with this?" Netto asked him.

"It's a code for secret intelligence officer or CIA," Kageki explained to him. "A robot like Z would be made from the upper brass. In order to find the truth behind Ryuko's story, I had to become one of them. I came back in order to find Z. I had to follow you because he couldn't reveal himself to the townspeople or else they would ask him some questions he could not answer. At first, I did not understand why he is friends with you, but now I do."

"What about the animals?"

"They are all taken care of," Kageki assured Netto.

"And the monsters?"

"Destroyed," Kageki answered, "Too dangerous to live in public."

Hikari entered the living room.

"Papa how is Z?" Netto asked his father.

Dr. Hikari sat down on a chair. He closed his eyes, he rubbed his face tiredly. "Well I have some bad news and some good news. The bad news is I couldn't help Z. His body was damaged beyond repair."

"And the good news?" Kageki asked anxiously.

Dr. Hikari opened his eyes, he smiled warmly at him, "Thanks to Netto and Rockman, they managed to save Z's data and memory files from his computer brain just before he shut down, permanently. With it and the program that Z used to turn himself into a Navi I am able to transformed him into a NetNavi."

Kageki jumped up from his seat.

"Can we see him Papa?" Netto asked, also jumping up from his seat. "Please?"

Dr. Hikari gestured to the basement with his hand, "Be my guest, Z will be waking up soon."

"Thank you," Netto grabbed Kageki's hand and raced down the stairs. Followed by Enzan and Laika.

They found Z's body lying on a table, next to his head was Dr. Hikari's laptop computer with a couple of wires attached to his head. On the screen showed the dapple gray colored Navi floating in cyberspace surrounded by data.

Netto pulled his PET out from his holster for Rockman to see their friend.

Z's eyes fluttered open.

"Wha-"

"Z!" Rockman called out to him. "It's alright." Then he quickly explained to him what happened while he was unconscious.

"Thank goodness," Z muttered.

"Why are you so calm?" Rockman asked, "You can't return to your body."

"If my body is fixed, then I would still be hunted," Z explained to them, "My experience with Ryuko made me realized that I won't be treated like a human being by the society."

"But you are going to be arrested in the cyberspace anyway," Enzan said.

Netto and Rockman were horrified.

"What?" Netto cried out in alarm, "After all that he has done for us, why?"

"To be examined by the scientists at the Sci-labs. He isn't a normal NetNavi."

"That's not fair!"

"I agree, but that is the way things are."

"Wait."

Everyone turned their attention to Kageki.

"Z didn't do that, in fact I did."

"_Nani_?" Netto cried out. "_Demmo_, I thought Z developed the ability to reprogram himself. That is what he told me."

"I made him swear not to tell because I didn't want anyone to know how smart I am." Kageki explained to him. "When I was your age, Netto, tinkering with technology was one of my favorite hobbies. Z is my friend and I wanted to give him the best." Kageki turned to Enzan.

"Enzan, if Z is my Navi, then I will take responsibility for him."

Z noticed the man for the first time.

"You are…"

"Soryu Kageki. I-I know that I am different now. A little older perhaps, but I am still the same person."

"Yes, I remembered you moved to another school. Dawn cried her eyes out after you left."

"I remember I cried to, but I didn't let her see that."

"Kageki san. I am sorry that I couldn't protect her. I wanted so much to tell you…"

"Ssh. It's alright Xeon," Kageki said soothingly. Wishing he could hug him and cry with him. Instead, he touched the screen. "I understand why you couldn't talk and why you disappeared. I know how you feel. Believe me, I missed her too. It's not your fault that she is gone. You wanted to protect everybody and the only one who is at fault is Ryuko."

"But I am the only one who can stand up against him. If only-"

Kageki's eyes locked into Z's. Z closed his mouth.

Laika interrupted them, "I think we should ask the Chief first."

Commissioner Kifune read Laika's report. He put the papers down on his desk and leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"So did they have a good time?"

Kifune looked at Manabe leaning against the doorway to his office.

"I am not sure. But I received this from Laika." He held up the papers for her to see.

Manabe took the papers. She scanned its contents.

"You know, I thought a vacation would help them relax. Sending Pride with the Hikaris would fool Laika and Enzan. But I never thought something like this could happen."

"Well what are you going to do?"

Kifune leaned back in his chair. "I think we have enough room in our organization for one more," he said with a broad grin. "This…program will be a great addition to our organization. I heard Soryu is a great detective. What do you think?"

Manabe smiled, "I think that is a great idea."


	15. Chapter 15: Epiloge

"So Kageki and Z will be members of the NetSaviors," Laika finished. He and Pride were sitting at the kitchen table sipping their tea.

"Oh I should have been there to help you guys," Pride moaned. "Instead I ended up sitting out and being a big nuisance."

"You are a big help Pride," Laika assured her, "In fact, you are a great help in comforting the Hikaris when I had to run after Netto and Enzan. Also you were protecting Netto's parents."

Pride smiled wanly, "Thanks Laika."

Laika could tell that the princess was trying to hide her disappointment. Then he remembered his conversation that he had with Kageki at the graveyard. He could not imagine what it would be like not to tell someone how he feels about her.

"Laika."

Laika looked at the princess.

"Why don't we have a party?"

Laika blinked in surprised. "Eh?"

"You know, to celebrate. Netto is found and Z being Kageki's NetNavi and they are new members of the NetSaviors. I am thinking we could go shopping for some party supplies. What do you think?"

"I am not a party type person."

"I know."

"But I think it's a great idea. So how do you feel about Netto?"

Pride gave Laika a quizzical look. "Netto? Why do you want to know how I feel about him?"

Laika shrugged uncomfortably. "Just curious," he said. "If you want, we could bring Netto and Enzan along with us."

"Well I like Netto," Pride said slowly.

Laika sipped his tea to hide his disappointment.

"But I don't feel like inviting him and Enzan."

Laika smiled. Then he heard a loud yelling and stomping upstairs.

"AURGH! WHO PAINTED MY TOENAILS RED?"

After a short pause, he screamed.

"NEETTOOO!"

"I DIDN"T DO IT!"

Laika heard the thumping noise grew louder and saw a blue blur followed by a red blur running pass him and Pride and out of the kitchen door.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"IT"S NOT MY FAULT! I SWEAR!"

Laika looked at Pride. She had her hand over her mouth as she struggled hard not to laugh out loud.

"What is that all about?"

Pride gasped, "Enzan thought Netto painted his toenails red while he was sleeping last night." She chortled and fallen back into fits of laughter.

Laika raised an eyebrow at her.

"But it wasn't him who did it. It was me."

"You highness. If I may be so blunt, that was inappropriate for a princess of Creamland to do," Knightman said disapprovingly at her.

The corners of Laika's mouth twitched.

"At least I gave Enzan a proper manicure," Pride giggled.

Laika thought of something, and he threw his head back and laughed out loud.

"Laika san, what is so funny?" Searchman asked.

"Last night was hot and I wished that I could see Enzan's face right now. Didn't you see him before he ran out the door?"

Pride laughed again.

Knightman guffawed loudly from his PET.

Searchman had a confused look on his face, then he understood what his operator meant and he laughed.

Outside, Enzan caught up with Netto. He grabbed Netto's arm, spun him around, grab his shirt collar to force him to look at him in the eye. To Enzan's surprise, Netto laughed.

"Netto, this isn't funny," Enzan growled. "You don't paint guy's toenails when he is sleeping."

Netto laughed even harder.

"Netto, you can stop laughing now."

He tried to say something, but he choked and broke down laughing again. He pointed at his feet.

Enzan looked down. He saw his toenails were painted red and manicured very nice, but he also saw that he was wearing his white boxers. Enzan remembered he forgot to dress up before he chased Netto.

Enzan felt hot and he did what any honorable man would do. He made a hasty retreat back to the house. By the time he came down stairs for breakfast, all the others were inside the kitchen laughing. Obviously, Netto had told Rockman and Blues what had happened.

"What is going on here?" Kageki asked as he entered the kitchen door.

"Oh heh heh," Netto said looking down at his PET, "It's nothing. Right Rockman?"

"Un."

Kageki smiled.

"Kageki san. I remembered the time when Dawn was laughing was at a school play," a new voice said.

Kageki took out his dark gray PET and looked at his new NetNavi. "Oh yes I remember that time Z."

"That was because you…" Kageki quickly covered the screen with his hand. Everyone, even Enzan laughed.

"I came here to show you guys something," Kageki said changing the subject.

Netto's interest perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah but after breakfast."

"Wow! This is cool!" Netto said in awe.

"Yeah." Rockman agreed. "Compared to Yaito-chan's tree house it's great."

"Without all the fancy stuff."

"True."

"Hmph!" Enzan and Laika grunted.

Kageki showed them the same clearing where the boys fought Bear and his army. What they didn't know hidden behind the tree leaves they had one tree house that appeared to be a simple wooden shack and a wooden platform connected by a bridge made of ropes. Under the tree house were the tire swing Netto had seen earlier and a rope ladder.

"What is so interesting about this tree house?" Enzan asked.

"It is called a tree fort or fort for short and it has a lot of memories." Kageki patted the tree trunk fondly.

"Can we climb on it?" Netto asked him anxiously.

Laika shook his head no. "It could be dangerous. The ropes and wood are very old so they could not support your weight."

"It's safe," Kageki assured him. "I came here many times to fix it and I know it is safe."

"_Yosh_!" Netto cheered. "Last one to the top has to buy ice cream for everyone."

"Not on my tab!" Enzan said, "You still owe me from the last prank."

Kageki and Pride laughed as they climbed up the tree after Netto.

Despite himself, Laika grinned.

Laika and Enzan sat on the cool grass and watched their friends explored the fort.

"Are you going to join them Laika san?" Searchman asked.

"No. In fact, I am planning on what to do tomorrow. After that incident with Ryuko we still needed to train."

"You and Netto can do that," Enzan said. He lay down on his back on the grass. "We needed to finish our work. Right Blues?"

"Yes Enzan sama."

"**BOMBS AWAY!**"

Laika saw a dark green orb growing in front of him. Before he could react, it exploded in his face, drenching him with water.

Enzan's eyes flew wide open. He sat up to see Netto, Pride and Kageki grinning wickedly. They were standing behind two wooden posts with a rubber sling in between them. Nested in the center was a water balloon.

"What are the coordinates?" Kageki asked.

"Two degrees right." Pride said.

Netto moved the sling to the right. "Two degrees right," he called back.

"Up three degrees."

"Up three degrees." Netto echoed.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Aim."

"FIRE!" Everyone shouted.

Netto let go of the sling. The water balloon sailed through the sky. Laika and Enzan ducked behind a tree. The balloon splashed against the tree trunk, leaving a water mark.

"Netto that is not nice," Rockman scolded him.

"Relax Rockman. This is what everyone should do. Laika wants to train, but Enzan needs a break from his paper work. So we put two and two together and we are training and keeping Enzan away from his paper work, at the same time we are having fun."

Kageki leaned against the railing grinning from ear to ear. "The idea is to get Enzan and Laika busy. I pulled up the ladder and the swing so they can't reach us. Now you know why we called this a fort."

"In return, we are helping Kageki and Z to learn how to work together and using Battlechips since they are new at this," Netto added.

"Uh-oh, guys! Look out." Pride called out.

Everyone ducked as a mud ball sailed over their heads and splattered on the wall.

"Fire in the hole," Pride said.

Once again, the children have returned to their play. Once again the forest was filled with young voices.

The End


End file.
